Lost and Found (A Arwen Love Story)
by KnightofCamelot14
Summary: A/N: [COMPLETE!] A new turn of events brings love to Camelot but will Arthur fall the new girl on the block or will he remain true to Guinevere? Find out. Read and I hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Arwen!

**Prologue. – Arwen!**

"Guinevere." Arthur said, he had come to visit her in her home. She hadn't been expecting him to just turn up out of the blue. He hadn't even warned her.

"It's dangerous." She said, "What if we are caught?"

"I don't care. I love you with all my heart. My father could never keep us apart. He doesn't understand the meaning of love." Arthur replied.

She turned round to face him. He smiled at her lovingly. Her breath caught. He always did that, just to make her flustered. She loved him with all her heart too. But Uther would never understand. "I love you too." She whispered, reaching her arms round his neck as Arthur wrapped his around her waist, in a loving embrace. He kissed her passionately on the lips. She turned away.

Arthur stared at her. "Listen to me." He said, taking her hands in his. "I will get Merlin to bring you to meet me outside of the city's gates. I will have a picnic prepared for you. I better go now or someone might notice I'm missing. I will always and have always loved you. My Guinevere." He grinned and left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Oh dear! Missing the date

**Chapter 2. – Oh dear! Missing the date.**

Gwen was in a panic. She was excited, if not a little flustered to be going on a date with Arthur but Merlin hadn't yet arrived to take her to meet the prince outside the city's gates. She had prepared her best gown for today and her silvery silk shawl which had cost her father a lot of gold to buy her. She wasn't used to pretty things such as these two items and they had come at a great price- the death of her father, Tom the blacksmith. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Gwen took a deep breath to steady herself and went to answer the door. But on the doorstep she didn't see Merlin or even Arthur. She saw Morgana! Gwen's blood ran cold. She moved back out of the way so that Morgana could enter the house.

"Gwen. Is everything alright? How come you aren't at work?" Morgana asked. Of course! Gwen had forgotten to tell Morgana that she wouldn't be able to work today.

"Fine my lady." Gwen lied, hoping that Morgana wouldn't notice the gown and shawl that were lying ready on Gwen's bed. She had put on one of her old dresses so she didn't look any more suspicious than she had to be when she left the city with Merlin, wearing the gown and shawl. "I woke up late and had to find these." Gwen gestured to the dress she was wearing. She would have no choice but to go to work with Morgana now. "Well come along then Gwen. We have a busy day ahead." Morgana said, leading Gwen away from her house and away from her date with Prince Arthur of Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3 - Guests, songs and arguments

**Chapter 3. – Guests, songs and arguments.**

Little did Gwen know, but Arthur was also having trouble with his father. "But I have to go on this hunt **_today_**!" Arthur lied, he had his fingers crossed behind his back, and Merlin was hovering by his side as per usual. "The creature is frightening the people in the nearby villages and if I don't ride out and vanquish it, I fear it will enter the city!"

"Arthur! I **_cannot _**let you ride out and face this creature when we are preparing to get a visit from our sworn enemy, King Golau of Solas an Iae. Our envoys have been travelling between Camelot and Solas an Iae for months to even manage to get to the point where Camelot and Solas an Iae have both been prepared to end this war and sign a peace treaty. He is also bringing his daughter, Princess Tylluan of Solas an Iae with him. I have heard she is something of a beauty." Uther said, he looked at Arthur meaningfully when he mentioned the rumours of Princess Tylluan.

"Please father. I have a duty to Camelot and to myself!" Arthur pleaded, he decided that arguing was not going to get him anywhere. "You have to let me go!"

"No. That's my final answer. You'll have to fight the beast another day. If it was any other day I would allow you but today Camelot needs all their best warriors here in case something goes wrong and King Golau requested to meet you personally." Uther replied stubbornly.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Thank you father." he walked up the room with Merlin at his side, the door slammed behind them. "Thanks for nothing!" He muttered angrily, before storming off towards his chambers. Merlin sighed and followed suit.

Arthur kicked the doors wide open. He stormed inside. Merlin following behind him, shutting the doors. "HOW CAN HE DO THIS?! **_If it was any other day..._**" Arthur quoted. He undone his sword from his belt and threw it across the table, then he pulled off his gauntlets and threw them both into the far corners of the room. Arthur shoved open the window and threw himself down on the windowsill.

"Well maybe he does have his reasons." Merlin said quietly. Arthur glared at him.

"I understand that. Of course I do. But I promised Guinevere. She'll probably think I let her down." Arthur sighed. "If I wasn't Crown Prince of Camelot, my life would be so much easier. I could get some land somewhere and become a farmer; I and Guinevere wouldn't have to hide our feelings for each other either. I could marry her. Then one day we will return to Camelot and she'll be my queen."

"You want to marry Gwen?!" Merlin blurted out loudly.

"No! No... I don't know..." Arthur said dejectedly. Merlin raised his hands in submission, to let Arthur know he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He sat down on the windowsill opposite Arthur. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Arthur sighed.

"Well you can always become a farmer." Merlin smirked. Arthur glared at him then laughed.

"That's the first time I think you've ever made a joke that was actually funny." Arthur said, they both grinned. They were interrupted by a sudden loud fanfare that came from outside, drifting in through the open window. "Seems like our guests have arrived." Arthur said, looking out the window.

Down below, just on the outskirts of the forest. Arthur and Merlin could see two black horses pulling a golden carriage. Just behind the carriage was half of a full troop of men, the other half had obviously crossed the drawbridge. Through the open window a sweet voice drifted into the room. Merlin and Arthur couldn't understand the words but it was a beautiful song:

"**_Golau'r haul yn disgleirio i lawr adar yn canu yn y coed blodau blodau anifeiliaid frolic a chwarae yn y gwair drwy'r dydd ar ein ffordd i Camelot." _**the voice sang. **_"Haul yn tywynnu llachar awyr mor las cymylau drifftio araf heibio yr haul a'r lleuad gwynt mor ysgafn castell mor bur dyma'r safbwynt sydd yn cyfarch ni yn Camelot."_**

"Wow! Who is that?" Merlin asked as he listened to the song.

"My guess is that it would be Princess Tylluan of Solas an Iae." Arthur replied, the anger that had been bubbling inside at the confrontation with his father was now gone, and in its place was complete and utter calmness. Arthur continued to stare out of the window.

"Err. Arthur?" Merlin asked, "Shouldn't you be down there to greet King Golau and Princess Tylluan?"

"Oh yes! Thanks Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he ran out of the room. He appeared back at the door, "Well come on! Don't forget my sword!" Merlin shook his head and thought '**_What would he do without me?' _**He grabbed Arthur's sword then ran after him.

They reached the last of the steps just as the carriage pulled up. Uther and a full flank of Camelot knights along with Gaius were stood on the stairs. Arthur ran and stood by his father, Merlin stood by his side. "Where've you been?" he heard Uther mutter angrily to Arthur.

"Sorry. Lost track of time." Arthur replied hastily.

"If our guests had noticed that you weren't here-." Uther said but got cut off as King Golau started speaking.

"Uther. Pa mor braf yw hi i gwrdd â chi." King Golau seemed to catch sight of Uther's puzzled expression. "It is Welsh for how nice it is to see you. May I introduce my daughter Princess Tylluan of Solas an Iae." he said gesturing towards the carriage as a young woman with raven black hair and sky blue eyes, with pale skin and high cheekbones stepped out of the carriage. Arthur could see that the rumours about Princess Tylluan were true; she was **_very _**beautiful. His jaw dropped open, as he stared at her as she walked across the courtyard towards them.

"Cyfarchion. Os i gyflwyno fy hun dwi dywysoges Tylluan o Solas an Iae." she caught sight of everyone's puzzled expressions. "I shall refrain from using Welsh here." she smiled showing pearly white even teeth. "I said, hello if I may introduce myself I am Princess Tylluan of Solas an Iae. My! The rumours I heard about you Arthur Pendragon have no truth in them what so ever."

Arthur realized his mouth was open so he quickly shut it, blinking as he did so to stop himself from staring. "What do you mean Princess?"

"You are far more handsome in person." Princess Tylluan said.

Arthur could feel his face reddening. '**_Don't blush for God's sake!' _**he told himself sternly. He could see Merlin smirking at his bright red face out of the corner of his eye. He could also see his father looking at him, obviously expecting him to return a compliment to Princess Tylluan. "And you are far more beautiful than rumours told me and your voice is spectacular. I take it that was your singing." Princess Tylluan blushed and nodded. Uther smiled at his son, he was obviously happy with Arthur's comment. Merlin glared back at Princess Tylluan. He wasn't expecting this. Arthur already seemed to have forgotten about Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4 - White, red and pink!

**Chapter 4. - White, red and pink?! **

Merlin was left to help the other servants carry the guest's items up to the chambers. '**_Why has Arthur all of a sudden forgotten Gwen? Just this morning he was arguing with his father about letting him out to go 'on a hunt.' And now he's just forgotten about her. I'll go and see her.' _**Merlin thought. He left the heavy bag he was trying to carry on the stairs and ran off towards the lower town. He reached Gwen's house. He knocked on the door. "Gwen?" he called as he pushed the door open. She wasn't there. Her clothes that she was probably going to wear when she went to meet Arthur were still on her bed. "Gwen? Are you here?" he called again. No reply. '**_I know! I'll go see if Morgana's seen her.' _**He left the house shutting the door behind him. He ran back to the citadel.

He ran up the stone steps and through the doors. He ran past the bags that he had left at the foot of the stairs. He kept running. He ran into one of the servants knocking them over. He scrambled to his feet and ran. "Hey!" the servant called to him.

"Sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder. He ran up the seven flights of stairs two at a time and came to a halt outside Morgana's chambers. He knocked loudly on the door. Gwen answered it. "Merlin. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to find you." he said. He could see Morgana looking in their direction, to see who it was at the door.

"Merlin." she said. Merlin raised a hand in greeting. Then returned to his conversation with Gwen.

Gwen sensed that Merlin wanted to talk to her alone without Morgana over hearing so she stepped outside the room, shutting the door behind her. "What is it?" she asked. "I need to be quick. Morgana has to be ready in time for the signing of the peace treaty."

"Arthur. He was ready to meet you..." Merlin started but Gwen cut him off.

"I know. It was my fault. I forgot to find a maid for Morgana for today." Gwen said. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"No. Not only that." Merlin added. "Uther wouldn't let him go. Due to the fact that King Golau and Princess Tylluan of Solas an Iae were coming today for the peace treaty. Arthur totally forgot. He's sorry. He had a huge argument with his father about it this morning."

"That's very sweet of him." Gwen said, "He didn't say anything about..."

"No. No he didn't even mention you." Merlin hurriedly added. "He said he's sorry and that he'll make it up to you when the King and Princess of Solas an Iae have gone." Okay. He was just making that bit up. Arthur hadn't actually said anything. He had just forgotten about Gwen when the King of Solas an Iae had arrived. But Merlin had to say something to cheer her up. "I'll leave you to get Morgana ready." he said, then ran off.

Gwen smiled. So Arthur wasn't upset that she hadn't arrived. He hadn't been able to leave Camelot either. She had seen the King and Princess arrive from the window, with Morgana. She had felt only a little jealous when she had seen Princess Tylluan, she was beautiful and she had seen the way Arthur had looked at her. But he wouldn't forget about her? Would he? Gwen didn't know. The door opened behind her. "Gwen?" Morgana said. "What is it what's wrong?"

"Nothing my lady." Gwen replied, forcing a smile. '**_I'm just being silly. Arthur wouldn't forget about me and him that quick.' _**she went back in the room to prepare Morgana's clothes.

"So it whether I wear this little tease." Morgana said, holding up a purple dress. "Or give them a night they'll really remember." she added holding up a red silk dress with a gold belt.

Merlin had gone back to prepare what Arthur was wearing. "Where the hell have you been?" Arthur asked angrily as Merlin opened the door.

"Been busy." Merlin muttered.

"Well. Hurry up. I have to get ready for the ceremony tonight." Arthur said, going behind the screen. He hung his shirt over the top of the screen and grabbed the white one that was hung over the top ready for him to wear. He came back out. "Merlin. What kind of impression do you think this gives?" Arthur asked, poking his thumb through the hole in his shirt sleeve.

"That we have moths." Merlin added. Arthur took the shirt off again and threw it at Merlin.

"What have we said about you trying to be funny?!" Arthur said.

"I shouldn't" Merlin added smirking.

Arthur nodded. He took the shirt off and threw it at Merlin. "Fetch me another and get that one mended." he ordered. Merlin sighed and went over to the wardrobe. He saw something that made him smirk. He pulled out a pink shirt. It never used to be pink. It once was a white shirt. Obviously when he had last washed Arthur's shirts he had washed a white shirt and a red shirt together. He hung the pink shirt over the top of the screen. "How about this one?" he asked, struggling to keep the smile out of his voice. Arthur didn't even look at the colour of the shirt he just put it over his head and then put his red jacket over the top. Merlin smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Merlin said, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Come on then we have to go to the ceremony." Arthur said. Merlin cracked a grin, his ribs felt like they would burst from the suppressed laughter.


	5. Chapter 5 Ceremonies, feasts and MERLIN!

**Chapter 5. - Ceremonies, feasts and MERLIN! **

They were sat in the great hall. Merlin was stood just behind the main table where Uther, Arthur, Morgana, King Golau and Princess Tylluan were sat. Gwen was stood beside Merlin. Merlin had already told Gwen about the prank he had played on Arthur, they had both laughed about it but had to stop as King Golau was about to start his speech. The peace treaty had been signed and it was customary for the guests to give a speech.

"With thanks to our honorary hosts from Camelot, for our wondrous feast and the great reception we have received here for the momentous day where we have sealed the rift that had sent our two kingdoms into war. To your health Uther, Arthur and the Lady Morgana. To repent for the stains of blood that stretch from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Solas an Iae." King Golau said.

"And for fallen warriors on both sides." Uther added, raising his glass as King Golau, Arthur, Morgana and Princess Tylluan did the same. They drank deeply from the goblets and the hall erupted into applause.

"From the people back home at Solas an Iae we come bearing gifts, for the Lady Morgana." King Golau said as a servant wearing the crest of Solas an Iae came forward holding a silver box. The servant opened it to reveal a silver and gold emerald necklace and bracelet. "Made by our finest jewellers in Solas an Iae." King Golau said as Morgana put the bracelets and necklace on. "For Arthur, the finest blade made by our finest blacksmiths." King Golau said, another servant brought Arthur the blade.

"It's perfect thank you." Arthur said.

"And for you Uther." King Golau.

"Honorary friends and allies is enough for me." Uther said.

"But alas you must still receive a gift. The finest golden goblet ever made." King Golau continued as the servant brought the box with the goblet inside.

"And now from Solas an Iae, the best entertainers." King Golau called loudly. "But first I know my daughter Princess Tylluan has been eager to play her harp and sing for you. Go ahead Tylluan. Pob lwc." he said, as he returned to his seat and Princess Tylluan stood up to a round of applause and sat on a seat in front of her harp. She played a soft melodic tune on her harp. Her pale fingers dancing across the strings. She began to sing:

**_"Y marchog yn feiddgar gan ei fod yn ddewr a gipiodd fy nghalon eto rhoddodd i ffwrdd i mi ddod i Camelot yn chwilio unwaith eto ac mae cefais Tywysog Arthur y dewr y fonheddig. Mae'n edrych fel pe bai wedi cael ei gerflunio gan angylion. Yr wyf yn dymuno ei galon yn fy. Dymunaf fy nghalon i fod yn ei. Roeddwn wrth fy modd i chi y tro cyntaf i mi weld chi fod yn fy ar gyfer yr holl dragwyddoldeb. Dwi angen hwiangerdd. Mae cusan nos da. Rwy'n blodyn araf yn marw. Fi angen y tywyllwch. Mae'r melyster, y tristwch, y lonliness. Y gwendid. O rwy'n angen hwn. Fi angen hwiangerdd, a nos da cusanu. Angel, cariad melys o fy mywyd. O rwy'n angen hwn. A yw'n dywyll ddigon. Allwch chi fy ngweld i. Allwch chi yn fy nghyrraedd. Wel ydych yn well cau dy geg, cusan i mi yn awr, dal eich anadl neu byddwch yn dal eich marwolaeth." _**she finished singing and the room erupted into applause. Merlin could feel that there was something wrong about the way she had sung. Something powerful but he didn't know what. Arthur was on his feet applauding along with the rest. Merlin was sure there was something wrong with the way he was staring at Princess Tylluan. Like he was in love with her. But that couldn't be. They had only met that morning.

"Right. Thank you Tylluan dear that was wonderful. Was it not?" King Golau said as Princess Tylluan sat back down. "You have a beautiful voice." Morgana complimented. "How do you sing like that?"

"I can teach you if you wish." Princess Tylluan replied.

"I would like that very much." Morgana smiled. Arthur still continued to stare at Princess Tylluan.

"Right. Now I welcome our other entertainers from Solas an Iae, Prince Arthur perhaps you would show us your legendary bravery and try out the wheel of danger." King Golau said.

"Of course." Arthur said, he got up and walked round to the other side of the table, he beckoned Merlin over to take his red jacket. He took it off and the hall burst into laughter. Arthur looked down and saw the pink shirt. His father was staring at him crossly, Morgana and Tylluan were laughing as well. Arthur blushed bright red. "MERLIN!" he yelled. Merlin grimaced. Uh oh now he had done it. Arthur gave him a murderous glare that clearly said: '_I'll deal with you later.' _Arthur snatched back his red jacket and put it back on to cover the pink shirt, but the damage had been done. He walked red faced up to the Wheel of Danger and the entertainers tied his arms and legs to the wheel with rope.

They then began to spin the wheel round and round, faster and faster. Arthur began to feel very dizzy. Just then a dagger whizzed through the air and landed with a _thud! _into the Wheel of Danger, just under his right arm. Knife throwing! '**_Oh great!' _**he though as another dagger thudded into the wheel under his left arm. Just then the wheel stopped and one of the entertainers place a shiny red apple in his mouth. They spun the wheel again and then the entertainer who was throwing the daggers raised the last one. Arthur's eyes widened. The entertainer threw the  
dagger, Arthur held his breath, it seemed to spin in slow motion, and hit the apple right in the middle Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as did most the people in the room. The entertainers untied the rope and Arthur jumped down.

He removed the apple from his mouth. Then raised his arms in victory. The room cheered and applauded. Arthur sat back down at the table. "Indeed very brave. Mor ddewr â llew. As courageous as a lion." King Golau said. The entertainers continued their show and the room began their feast. It was long into the night before any one even thought about going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Walls, Spells and Armour

**Chapter 6.- Walls, Spells and Armour.**

The feast ended in the early hours of the morning, Arthur had returned to his chambers with Merlin behind him. "You looked scared. Are you telling me that you wasn't even the slightest bit scared?" Merlin judged.

"Of course I wasn't. I'm a warrior. Nerves of steel." Arthur said, "Ow." he had just walked into the wall. Merlin smirked. "At least we have another friend who we aren't fighting against any more. Anyway I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day and King Golau wants to see if my fighting skills match up to the talents of some of his men and I may even get to face him."

"Yeah. I'm feeling pretty tired too." Merlin said.

"Merlin. No one said anything about you getting an early night. You can make up for the time you wasted being as you said **_busy _**by polishing my armour. As there is no doubt that when you were **_busy, _**you were obviously in the tavern. So off you go." Arthur said, getting into his bed. Merlin sighed, he blew out the last candle by the door and left the room to head down to the armoury.

As he walked along the corridor he heard voices coming from the guest's quarters. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on people's conversations but it was something about the King of Solas an Iae's tone that made him curious. "It's not your job to do! The Princess must do it otherwise it won't work." King Golau said.

"But believe me Arthur loves Guinevere. He won't change his mind about that!" another voice said. It sounded like Morgana but he couldn't be sure. The King's tone went quieter. Merlin had to press his ear against the door to even hear what he was saying. "My daughter actually loves the Prince though, she doesn't want him to be hurt." So Princess Tylluan actually did love Arthur but Arthur wouldn't love her back unless he was enchanted.

"Did you tell her about Guinevere?" Morgana's voice said.

"No. She won't do it if she knew he loved another." King Golau said. "Tylluan is only casting the spell as she doesn't know that the Prince loves another." So Princess Tylluan was using magic to make Arthur fall in love with her. That's why when Arthur heard her singing he forgot what he was supposed to be doing and forgot about Gwen. Merlin moved closer to the door. But it creaked open slightly.

"We're being spied on! We'll continue this some other time." Morgana said, Merlin could hear her footsteps coming nearer. He leapt up and ran. Just as he turned a corner, Morgana came out of the room. Merlin watched as she looked around and then headed off in the direction of her chambers. Merlin continued on his way to the armoury, his head buzzing with all that he had seen and heard. But he knew that the only person he could ever tell about any of this was Gaius.


	7. Chapter 7 - A midnight visit

**Chapter 7. - A midnight visit.**

Arthur couldn't sleep. He kept tossing the lyrics of Princess Tylluan's song around in his head: **_"Mae'r marchog dewr gan ei fod yn ddewr dal fy nghalon unwaith eto yn rhoi i ffwrdd i mi ddod i Camelot yn edrych eto a chefais y dewr Tywysog Arthur y fonheddig. Mae'n edrych fel pe bai wedi ei gerflunio gan angylion. Dymunaf yn fy nghalon. Rwyf am i fy nghalon i fod yn ei. Roeddwn wrth fy modd i chi y tro cyntaf i mi dy weld di fy fod ar gyfer yr holl dragwyddoldeb. Dwi angen hwiangerdd. Mae cusan nos da. Rwy'n blodyn araf yn marw. Fi angen y tywyllwch. Mae'r melyster, y tristwch, y lonliness. Y gwendid. O rwy'n angen hwn. Fi angen hwiangerdd, a nos da cusanu. Angel, cariad melys o fy mywyd. O rwy'n angen hwn. A yw'n dywyll ddigon. Allwch chi fy ngweld i. Allwch chi yn fy nghyrraedd. Wel ydych yn well cau dy geg, cusan i mi yn awr, dal eich anadl neu byddwch yn dal eich marwolaeth."_**

That's when he knew what had been bothering him since she had first arrived, since he had first laid eyes on her. He loved Princess Tylluan. All thoughts of Gwen and the feelings he had for her had gone. There was only one person on his mind now... Princess Tylluan her name was so sweet, her hair so long, black and glossy. Her eyes so blue, bluer than the deepest ocean. Her skin, paler than the snow. Her lips, red as blood. He knew it for sure, he loved her and nothing would ever change that. He would go and see her. He got out of bed and left his chambers.

Merlin who was in the armoury, polishing Arthur's armour had the feeling that something bad was going to happen but he just didn't know what it could be. Hundreds of thoughts were swirling around in his head as he sat there. '**_So Princess Tylluan is in love with Arthur. But Arthur loves Gwen and she doesn't know and her father won't tell her because he wants her to cast the spell for Morgana. Morgana doesn't want Gwen on the throne. It all makes sense. Well I must go talk to Princess Tylluan and tell her about Arthur and Gwen so she'll stop casting the spell ad Arthur won't love her anymore.' _**Merlin thought. He put down Arthur's armour and left the armoury to go and see Princess Tylluan. But what he didn't know was that someone would get there before him and he would be too late.

Arthur was walking along the corridor towards Princess Tylluan's room, he holding a red rose in his hand. Gwen was coming along the corridor when she saw him and saw the red rose in his hand. She went up to him and hugged him. "I love you too Arthur." she whispered in his ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I AM THE CROWN PRINCE OF CAMELOT! WHAT RIGHT HAVE YOU GOT TO HUG ME AND SAY YOU LOVE ME...YOU ARE **_NOTHING _**BUT A MERE SERVING GIRL!" Arthur shouted angrily.

Gwen had tears in her eyes as she listened to the harsh words coming from Arthur. "But... I thought... The other night...Our kiss."

"WHAT?! YOU THINK I WOULD EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU THINK I KISSED YOU! WHAT A RIDICULOUS AND PREPOSTEROUS IDEA! NOW GET OF MY WAY AND SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE YOU BURNT AT THE STAKE!" Arthur yelled and with that he pushed past Gwen and continued on his way.

Gwen ran off crying, her heart felt as though it had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. She kept running until she crashed headlong into Merlin just before she fell to the floor Merlin grabbed her. "Gwen. What's wrong?" he asked. Gwen just shook her head and sobbed harder. Merlin hugged her. "Gwen it's alright I'll help you just tell me."

Gwen pulled away. "Ar-thur." she hiccupped, the tear threatening to overwhelm her again.

"What about Arthur?" Merlin asked her.

"He...He said he... D-d-didn't l-l-love me." she sobbed.

"Which way did he go?" Merlin asked. Gwen inclined her head towards the direction Arthur went in. "I'll go talk to him." Merlin said.

Gwen shook her head again. "No. Just leave it. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be..." she trailed off. "I'm going home." she said walking away. "Perhaps I'll wake up and find this was all a bad dream."

"Gwen! Wait!" Merlin called but Gwen didn't turn back, she sprinted off. '**_That's it! It's even more important I talk to Princess Tylluan and then talk some sense into that clotpole of a Prince.' _**he thought. He continued down the corridor until he came to the Princess's room. He thought it best to knock even though she'd probably be asleep. He knocked loudly on the door. No answer. He pushed the door open and saw a sight which shocked him. An image that no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to erase from his mind. Arthur and Princess Tylluan were kissing passionately, Arthur's hands moving down Princess Tylluan's back. Her hands were in his hair, making it stick up. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled. Arthur and Princess Tylluan broke apart.

"Merlin! Get out!" Arthur yelled.

"No! Not until I've gotten some sense into you. How could you do this to Gwen?!" Merlin retaliated. Princess Tylluan looked from Arthur to Merlin. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "He loves someone else?"

"No! I don't I love you and you alone!" Arthur replied, glaring at Merlin and then passionately kissing Princess Tylluan. He got up and then hit Merlin round the head. "GET OUT!" he yelled. Merlin shook his head. Arthur sighed then grabbed Merlin and threw him outside the door. "I will return love." he said to Princess Tylluan. Merlin clenched his fist, it wasn't much and Arthur would probably block it, but he aimed his fist at Arthur's face anyway. Arthur grabbed his fist then retaliated and hit Merlin again. "NOW GET LOST!" he yelled. Merlin clutched his side where Arthur had hit him. He glared at Arthur... his friend with tears of hurt in his eyes. "How could you? I'm your friend!" He said.

"No Merlin you're my servant. Now go away!" Arthur said turning back to enter Princess Tylluan's room.

"But you love Gwen!" Merlin shouted after him. Arthur turned back around and hit him again.

"And you'll get worse if I ever hear such insolence again!" he threatened slamming the door in Merlin's face.


	8. Chapter 8 - Shocking news

**Chapter 8. - Shocking news.**

Merlin returned to Gaius's room. His side ached where Arthur had hit him. Every time he moved a stabbing pain shot through his side. He went straight to bed and didn't even bother with supper. He lifted the side of his shirt to check his side. Already nasty purple bruises were forming. **_'Might as well give them a little help.' _**He thought. _"Purhhaele dolgbenn." _he whispered. He watched as the bruises turned even more obvious on his pale skin and then faded to a light brownish- blue colour. **_'That'll have to do.' _**He thought he twisted to the side; and found there was only the slightest bit of pain, barely noticeable. He lied down on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

He was woken by Gaius the next morning. "Merlin. Wake up. Arthur has requested a meeting with his father and everyone is to be there." Gaius said. Merlin sat up. He had a very bad feeling about this. "Get dressed and be quick." Merlin sighed. Gaius left the room so he could get dressed. Merlin quickly threw on his shirt, trousers, jacket, scarf and boots. He went into the main room and went with Gaius to the council chambers.

In the council chambers Arthur was stood in front of his father, he was holding onto Princess Tylluan's hand tightly. Her father was stood on the other side of Uther. "Father. King Golau. There is something I have come to ask of you both." Arthur said as the last few remaining people lined the sides of the council chambers. "I and Princess Tylluan have decided that since we both are in love..." Merlin looked around the room for Gwen and spotted her just beside Morgana. He could see the tears that were welling in her eyes as she watched Arthur and Princess Tylluan. He felt deeply sorry for her. Whereas Arthur didn't even care. If he was in his right mind, he wouldn't be doing this, he wouldn't be hurting Gwen like this either it would be her he was passionately kissing, her who he was holding hands with. "We have decided to come and ask you, for your permission to be married."

"Of course. Yn cyd-fynd a wnaed yn y nefoedd." King Golau said.

"Father?" Arthur asked Uther.

"You only met a couple of days ago. But it must be love at first sight and if our guest agrees then so do I. You have my blessing." Uther said. The room erupted into applause as Arthur kissed Princess Tylluan. They both grinned. Merlin glanced over at Gwen but she was gone. "Smile." Gaius said.

"No he can't mean that." Merlin said.

"And clap. Smile and clap." Gaius repeated. Merlin forced a smile and started clapping but in his heart he wasn't looking forward to it.

Merlin was in Gwen's house, this time Gwen was there. "Gwen. It'll be okay. It will." he said.

"How? Arthur hates me. How will anything be okay?! He loves Princess Tylluan not me." she said, tears threatening to overwhelm her as they did last night.

"I don't know. But trust me. I will make this right I promise." Merlin said. He got up. "Arthur will be wondering where I am. But I could stay if you want?"

"No. You go. I have a lot to organize here anyway." Gwen said turning her back on Merlin, so he didn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Will you be coming to the... you know..." Merlin said.

"I'll have too. Morgana will expect me to be there with her." Gwen replied.

"But what about..."

"I knew that we could never be. I'll get over it. Now you better go." Gwen said.

"Gwen." Merlin complained.

"Go. I'll be fine." Gwen said.

Merlin smiled a small sad smile. "Okay. I'm going." He left Gwen's house. He shut the door behind him. Gwen sighed a deep sigh. She knew she shouldn't have turned her back on Merlin; he was only trying to help her. But she couldn't deal with the pity. She knew he was only looking out for her. Tears rolled down Gwen's cheeks as she thought about the upcoming wedding between Arthur and Princess Tylluan.


	9. Chapter 9 - Homework

**Chapter 9. - Homework.**

Merlin was in Gaius's chambers searching through his numerous spell books that he had obtained from Gaius over the years. He sighed. '**_I need to help Gwen and I can't even find the right spell!' _**he thought exasperatedly. He closed his eyes and the pages flipped over quickly as thought caught in a strong breeze. Merlin's eyes snapped open as he heard the door open. But it was only Gaius. "Merlin? What are you doing?" the old physician asked.

"I'm trying to find a spell to get Arthur back to his normal self before it's too late." he replied, turning the pages over manually. After turning a few more pages, he cried out in anguish. "This is hopeless!" he slammed the book shut and punched the table in frustration. He threw his head into his hands. "I've been through two hundred and fifty different spells and still can't find the right one!"

"Then there is only one course of action for you to take." Gaius said, "You must call the Great Dragon."

"No! I can't leave Camelot again while everyone is preparing for the wedding. Whether I like it or not, Arthur will expect me to be there." Merlin complained.

"Well you either call the Great Dragon or you let Arthur make the biggest mistake of his life and lose the truest love he will ever have." Gaius replied. Merlin knew Gaius was right. He couldn't let Arthur make this mistake and he couldn't let Gwen suffer for Arthur's ignorance and his infatuation. "What makes you so sure that he's been enchanted anyway?" Gaius added curiously.

"Well..." Merlin trailed off his ears turning red with embarrassment. No doubt he would get a reprimand from Gaius for eavesdropping. "I overheard Morgana and King Golau talking and King Golau said that Princess Tylluan is casting a spell over Arthur to make him fall in love with her, and she's only doing it because she doesn't know that Arthur loves Gwen. And when I went to tell her about Arthur loving Gwen, Arthur beat me to it and so Princess Tylluan never found out about Gwen and also I ended up being beaten black and blue by Arthur." he said, hardly stopping his rant to breath. Gaius sighed and thought for a while. "You must do what you think to be right Merlin." Merlin stared at Gaius in shock. That was it?! No telling off about eavesdropping, no wise words about knowing what is yet to come is a curse as much as it is a blessing?! Merlin reopened the book and flicked through the pages, still hoping to find the spell in there.


	10. Chapter 10 - The meeting

**Chapter 10. - The meeting with King Golau.**

"Morgana. My daughter has a right to know. I cannot stand by and watch her cast this spell, time and time again on Prince Arthur all the while, when he loves the woman Guinevere." King Golau replied.

"You can and you will. You are forgetting yourself, you and your daughter are guests in Camelot and I am Uther's ward. Do you know how easy it would be for someone of my standing to flip the coin on the other side so that Uther knows your daughter is enchanting Arthur and trust me he will have her burnt at the stake and the peace treaty will be lost." Morgana threatened. "Don't forget the promise you made my sister Morgause, she gave you that daughter when your wife could not conceive and she could quite as easily turn the tide."

King Golau gasped, "She wouldn't dare!"

"Oh she would believe me." Morgana said, smirking cruelly. She stalked out of the room. '**_Now he has no choice but to keep his word that he won't tell Princess Tylluan about Guinevere. I will not have that serving wrench upon the throne... My throne.' _**


	11. Chapter 11 - Kilgharrah

**Chapter 11. - Kilgharrah.**

Merlin was in the middle of a huge field, a looked around him to ensure that there was no one there, then he lifted his head to the sky and called out: **_"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" _**Just as he finished the spell he heard the roar and the flap of Kilgharrah. He knew that they would have to be careful as it was broad daylight, but he had no choice. The only choices he had were: call Kilgharrah or let Arthur make a huge mistake. So he had chosen to call Kilgharrah.

"What is it this time young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Arthur." Merlin replied. It was always Arthur. "He's going to make a huge mistake. He's going to marry Princess Tylluan."

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Kilgharrah answered.

"He's been enchanted and I've searched through every single spell book I own and still can't find the right spell to break the enchantment. So I've come to ask for your help in breaking this enchantment." Merlin said.

"Well, have you tried getting his one true love to kiss him?"

"No. But I know Gwen while Arthur's in this mood she won't go anywhere near him. There's nothing I can do!"

"Very well. The spell I'm about to give you will hold great power use it carefully. Close your eyes and open your mind." Kilgharrah instructed. When Merlin had done that he blasted a freezing cold breath over Merlin. The young warlock shivered. When Kilgharrah had finished Merlin opened his eyes and they flashed gold. "T-thank you." he stuttered. He ran off back in the direction of Camelot.


	12. Chapter 12 - Spells and Kisses

**Chapter 12. - Spells and Kisses.**

Merlin was down in the West wing of the citadel. He was hoping that Princess Tylluan and Arthur were in the same room. Although a part of him, really didn't want to see what he had seen the night before. That had definitely been too much information that he never wanted to see again. He walked steadily towards Princess Tylluan's rooms. He took deep, steadying breaths to stop himself from throwing up at the thought of what he might see this time. '**_Okay go in. Try the spell, then get out.' _**he said to himself over and over in his head.

He knocked loudly on the door. No reply. He knocked again but there was still nothing. He knocked again just to make sure, before pushing the door open. "Hello?" he called nervously, unsure of whether to remain on the threshold of the room or enter further. He didn't want to intrude. Then he saw Princess Tylluan come out from behind her screen, wearing a pearl white gown. "Oh hello." she said in surprise. "What do you want? Beth ydych chi eisiau?"

"Err..." Merlin stammered caught off guard. '**_Best to try and talk it through with her first I guess.' _**"My lady. I...need to tell you something. Err... You see Arthur already loves someone. Err... Gwen. Her name is Gwen." He saw her face fall in disappointment.

"No. Yn gelwyddgi!" she screamed. "He loves me! Me!" her eyes flashed golden and a vase full with roses shattered. Merlin jumped in fright. Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Princess Tylluan blinked the tears away, before opening the door. "Arthur. Fy nghalon. Fy nghariad." she smiled. She sent Merlin a dirty look.

"Your servant, I believe." she said, her voice cold, indicating towards Merlin. Who was stood there a sheepish look on his face as Arthur regarded him.

"Yes. Merlin what are you doing here?!" Arthur asked slightly irritated. Merlin stared at the floor.

"He says you love someone. Gwen he called her. A yw'n wir?" Princess Tylluan asked.

"Merlin! A word. Now!" Arthur ordered sternly, storming out into the corridor. Merlin followed Arthur shutting the door behind him. "How dare you?! First that serving girl thinks I love her and now I find you spreading the rumours to my wife to be! Have you indeed lost your mind?! Get out of here and if I catch you here again spreading those idle rumours I will feed you to the dogs!" Arthur fumed. Merlin ran before Arthur had a chance to throw something at him.

Arthur was on his way back to his chambers after visiting his soon to be wife. He was walking with a bounce in his step when he entered his room. He was glad to see that his annoying servant was not around. But there was someone else in the room. "Show yourself!" he called. Guinevere stepped out from behind one of the pillars. Her face was tear stained but Merlin had somehow managed to convince her to try and speak with Arthur. She knew what Merlin had meant by '_speak with Arthur.' _

**~ Que Gwen's Flashback. ~**

_There was a loud knock on her front door. Gwen slowly stood up off the bed and hastily wiped away the recent tears that had fallen as she remembered the hatred and disgust that showed on Arthur's face the other night. A small part of her wished for Arthur to be on the other end of the door, knocking and begging for forgiveness and kissing her as he had done a few days ago. She opened the door to find not Arthur but Merlin. The disappointment rose inside her, forcing tears to prick the corners of her eyes. "Hello Merlin." she said with a forced smile, trying not to let the disappointment show on her face as she moved out of the way to let Merlin inside the house. _

_"How are you Gwen?" he asked. Gwen just shrugged her shoulders. Truth was she wasn't really sure how she felt. Physically she felt okay, but emotionally she felt drained. Merlin moved onto his next question. "Gwen I know Arthur he wouldn't be doing this if he was in his right mind." That struck Gwen as intriguing as she knew Arthur loved... well had loved her, but know he loved Princess Tylluan now. _

_She forced herself to speak. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean love potions, juices, enchantments. None of his feelings for Princess Tylluan are genuine. Look inside yourself, you know who he really loves." Merlin said._

_"He doesn't love me. He said so himself." Gwen said sadly._

_"Okay. Then. Go see him, kiss him and you'll find out whether he loves you." Merlin replied stubbornly before leaving Gwen's house. Gwen nodded to herself. She would go see Arthur but not to kiss him._

**~ End of Guinevere's Flashback. ~**

Arthur was looking at her expectantly. Gwen realized that tears were sparkling in her eyes and she hastily blinked them away before they could fall. "I've c-come to apologize S-Sire. For t-t-the other night." Gwen said, her voice cracking with suppressed emotion. Arthur looked at her slightly confused for a moment and then a flash of anger flitted across his face as he remembered the other night.

"And also to say goodbye." Gwen said before she walked up to Arthur, pushing her lips onto his and knocking him into the stone pillar behind him. She thought that Arthur was going to go back to normal, so she removed her lips from his. She watched him, hoping against all that he would remember...would love her again.

He looked at her as though he was in love with her again, the same grin as he had, had when they kissed. But it changed to an expression of outrage. He stepped forward and grabbed her by the arms. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS AND GET YOU EXECUTED! HOW DARE YOU?!" he yelled, throwing her outside of his room, slamming the door in her face. "Goodbye Arthur." Guinevere whispered, before fleeing from the scene, tears trailing down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dreams or Memories?

**Chapter 13. - Dreams or Memories?**

Arthur was still in a bad mood, but he was determined not to let Merlin know as his servant entered the room with his supper. Arthur ate it in silence which worried Merlin slightly. "Are you okay Sire?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Now would you please leave Merlin?" Arthur said, staring into the distance, pushing his food around the plate with his spoon. Merlin nodded. It was best not to argue with Arthur when he was in a mood like the one he was in now. Merlin shut the door behind him leaving Arthur on his own.

Arthur dropped his spoon onto the plate without touching anything, and raised his finger to trace his lips where Guinevere had kissed him a couple of hours previously. He hadn't been expecting it at all. He had felt something while Guinevere had kissed him, but he wasn't sure what exactly. He traced his lips again, and then decided to get into bed without eating. Arthur climbed under the covers of his bed and fell into a deep and troubled sleep, of kissing serving girls who all looked like Guinevere and then kissing Princesses that all looked like Princess Tylluan.

Meanwhile back at Gwen's house she gathered up all the items she could carry and left Camelot. She reached the borders of the forest and glanced back at the citadel that had once been her home, once the place she had been loved. She sighed, tears sparkling in her eyes. Her last hope had failed. Her one true love hated her. She turned her back on the citadel and entered the forest, without looking back.


	14. Chapter 14 - Wedding bells are ringing!

**Chapter 14. - Wedding Bells are ringing!**

It was the day of the wedding between Arthur and Princess Tylluan. The whole of Camelot had been preparing for this day with baited breath. Uther and King Golau walked first into the hall, as the proud fathers that they were. They were soon followed by Arthur who looked absolutely dashing in his silver armour that Merlin had been up all night polishing. No one but Morgana had noticed that Gwen was missing from the hall, even from Camelot.

There was a loud fan fare as Princess Tylluan walked into the room, wearing a sparkling silvery white gown, with an opal necklace and earrings to match. She looked simply stunning. The sun shone off her pale skin and black hair, making her shine as bright as the sun herself. Everyone in the room stared as she walked past. Arthur's mouth spread into a wide grin as he saw his bride. "You look beautiful as always." he commented, she smiled and held his hands as the ceremony began.

Gwen was sat in the middle of the forest; she could hear the wedding bells ringing across the forest. Had anyone noticed she was missing? Did they even care? The wedding bells rang louder, mocking her. She had loved and then had her heart torn apart, in the matter of a few days. She ran her finger over her lips as she thought of her last kiss with Arthur, hoping against all the sadness that he would remember, see the hurt he had caused.

Arthur ran his finger over his lips. "These two people are here today before us, to be joined now and forever in the most honourable matrimony. Do you Arthur Pendragon take this woman to be your wife?" Geoffrey of Monmouth asked. Arthur didn't reply straight away. Princess Tylluan was stood before him waiting for his answer. "Arthur?" she whispered. But still he didn't reply.

He looked down the hall searching. He saw his father looking at him, his expression a mix of anger and pride. He looked to King Golau who was looking happy for his only daughter. He continued searching the hall. He saw the knights, lords, ladies and servants of Camelot and Solas an Iae. He spotted Morgana, looking at him with confusion. And still he searched, his eyes roving the hall full of expectant people. He saw Merlin who was looking at him in surprise which clearly read: '**_What are you doing? Can't you see you still want Gwen?' _**Arthur's eyes moved away from Merlin. He knew who he was looking for. He scanned all sides of the hall but she was not there. Unbeknownst to the people in the room, Princess Tylluan's eyes flashed a slight ochre - blue colour. "Arthur?" she whispered again.

"Yes." he called loudly, Princess Tylluan released the breath she had been unconsciously holding.

"Do you Princess Tylluan take this man to be your husband?" Geoffrey of Monmouth asked turning to her. Now it was her to be distracted. Could she do this to the man she loved? Who probably didn't love her back? What of this Guinevere she had heard so much about? She cast those thoughts from her mind as she looked into the shinning blue eyes of Arthur. "Yes." she replied.

"Then by the power vested in me, and by the ancient right of hand-fasting I do bind your minds and your heart for all eternity." Geoffrey said. Arthur and Princess Tylluan kissed each other as the hall erupted into applause. Unseen to anyone in the room, Merlin slapped his forehead in exasperation.


	15. Chapter 15 - The mother of all feasts!

**Chapter 15. - The mother of all feasts!**

After the ceremony there was a huge feast. The mother of all feasts you could call it. There were mountains of food, lakes of mead. Parades of dancers, and many other things. Arthur and Princess Tylluan sat at the head of the table beside King Golau and Uther. Morgana was having a conversation with Princess Tylluan about her singing lessons that Princess Tylluan had been giving her. "You're voice is coming along very well Morgana. Mor ysgafn a awel, ac mor gryf ag udo blaidd. Perhaps you would like to sing with me tonight?" Princess Tylluan said.

Morgana blushed scarlet, "I'm not sure what if I'm not very good?"

"You will be just copy what I do and you'll be fine." Princess Tylluan said, clasping Morgana's hand in good luck. She kissed Arthur before standing and moving over to her golden harp which had been put into the middle of the room.

"Tonight I will have another singer with me. Mae hi'n wych. The Lady Morgana." Princess Tylluan called loudly to the silent hall. She beckoned Morgana forward. They then began to sing one of the songs Princess Tylluan had taught Morgana: "**_Mae'r tylluanod hooted uwchben y goedwig sy'n gorwedd orchuddio gan y mynyddoedd, mae'r bleiddiaid a'r dewin, y lleuad a'r haul. Mae'r tylluanod yn hedfan heibio i'r lleuad distawrwydd fel ysbryd ..." _**Princess Tylluan stopped singing but continued the light tune she had been playing on her harp. "The rest is for you Morgana. You can do it. Pob lwc."

Morgana looked slightly nervous but still continued hoping she would get it right. **_"Dark yr awyr ac arch yr haul, ddweud wrth yr arwyr a'r curo ar eich drwm. Tad mynd yno mynd yno maaaabbbbbbb." _**She sang, holding the last note for as long as she could, as Princess Tylluan could. Princess Tylluan stopped playing and got up to hug Morgana. "Perfection! Byddwn yn gwneud canwr tu allan i chi eto. Congratulations Morgana. You are even better than me." she cried. Morgana blushed back and shook her head. "No. I don't think so. And anyway if I didn't have you, I wouldn't have been able to do it." Morgana went to sit back at the table as Princess Tylluan sat back at her harp.

"This is for my beloved husband. Arthur Pendragon." she called, playing a soft melodic festive tune on her harp. She began to sing: **_"Maent yn cyfarfod ar hap wrth y Brenin brenhinol bêl, maent yn syrthio mewn cariad fel dail yn yr hydref, aethant i ddawnsio a pheidiwch byth â gadael i fynd, gyda llygaid fel Jems a ddechreuodd glow a dywedodd:"Mi fydda i'n eich farchog rhuthro, byddwch yn fy wraig deg dywysoges, byddwn yn reidio yn y nos ydych yn hoffi wraig golau'r haul teg. "Ganwyd merch enedigaeth-fraint bonheddig, mae hi wedi lapio mewn perlau a gwisgo mewn gwyn, dau ar bymtheg yn fuan i fod yn briod i'w farchog, oherwydd lapio mewn armur a gwisgo i ymladd a dywedodd: "Mi fydda i'n eich farchog rhuthro, byddwch yn fy wraig deg dywysoges, byddwn yn reidio yn y nos ydych yn hoffi wraig golau'r haul teg."Yna daeth dyddiau pan fydd aflonyddwch llenwi tir hwn y brenin yn galw am bob gallu - dyn abl, ond dros gyfnod o amser eu cariad wedi dod yn fwy a mwy,_** **_pan oedd y marchog oedd mynd i ffwrdd i ryfel a dywedodd:"Byddaf yn ôl." a dywedodd hi: "Mae'n rhaid O marchog ou addo i mi fod Mae'n teimlo fel pe rydym wedi dechrau yn unig mae cymaint ar ôl dadwneud.." Ac mae hi'n cried allan: "Mustn't i chi adael i mi!" Dywedodd: "Byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di 'n annhymerus' yn ôl, byddaf yn ôl allaf addo y gallwch chi gyfrif ar hynny..." Ond mae'r marchog yn cael ei anafu gan y frwydr ffyrnig holl aroud iddo, ac efe a diffygion mewn ac allan o ymwybyddiaeth fel y maent yn amgylchynu ef, a chyda ei anadl olaf ei crio allan a hi a deffro yn y nos: "Cofiwch fi. Remembr bob amser ..." Mi fydda i'n eich farchog rhuthro, byddwch yn fy wraig deg dywysoges, byddwn yn reidio yn y nos ydych yn hoffi wraig golau'r haul teg."_** she finished singing and the hall erupted into applause again. She smiled and went to sit beside Arthur; he clasped her hand in hers and kissed her passionately. The two fathers smiled at their own child. "Are you not happy Uther?" King Golau asked.

"What?" Uther said, caught off guard.

"Arthur and Tylluan. Are not happy with their marriage?" King Golau asked again.

"Of course I am. I have always hoped of this day." Uther said, smiling.

"As have I." King Golau replied a little uncertainly. As he watched the young couple, he began to wonder whether he had done the right thing in allowing things to go this far.

Arthur pulled away from Princess Tylluan. She stared at him, confused as to why he was pulling away. '**_This wasn't right I love Guinevere. Why am I doing this?'_** he thought. He remained in his seat, but constantly scanned his eyes over the room in search of her. '**_Just how much had I hurt her in doing this? Had she seen any of it at all?'_**His gaze caught Merlin's and he mouthed:"Where'sGuinevere?" Merlin smiled sadly at him. Arthur got up and walked over to Merlin, saying "Follow me!" as he walked past.

Merlin followed Arthur out of the hall, to the surprise of everyone. Arthur glanced back and saw Princess Tylluan looking at him, confused and upset at the same time. He left the hall, leaving the whole room in a stunned silence. Princess Tylluan was now sure she shouldn't have ever forced him by magic to marry her. He did love somebody else. The only one who wasn't surprised was Morgana, she was angry. While everyone else was staring at the shut door that Arthur had just left through, she grabbed Princess Tylluan by the wrist, digging her sharp nails into the pale unblemished skin. She dragged Princess Tylluan out of the room and into a dark empty corridor.

"Get after him now! Strengthen your enchantment! Make him want, make him love only you!" Morgana raged, digging her nails even deeper into Princess Tylluan's skin, drawing blood. Princess Tylluan's eyes glittered with tears. "I will not. I will not make him love me! I love him yet he does not! I realize now and I stop the enchantment!"

"Do you know what I can do if you defy me?!" Morgana snarled.

"Do as you wish! I shall not force him!" Princess Tylluan cried, snatching her wrist out of Morgana's grasp and inspecting the small punctures. She stalked off and Morgana sneered at her.


	16. Chapter 16- The prince is missing!

**Chapter 16. - The prince is missing!**

Princess Tylluan was knocking on Arthur's chamber door. "Arthur?" she called. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have listened to her. Please forgive me." There was no reply from the other side of the door. "Arthur?" she called again. Was he ignoring her? She pushed on the door and it swung open, revealing that his bed had not been slept in. His cupboards were all open and his clothes were all missing. Where had he gone? She ran all the way to the hall where Uther was breakfasting with King Golau.

She shoved open the huge doors and ran into the room. "Tylluan? What is it?" King Golau asked, shocked as he noticed the tears that were sparkling in Princess Tylluan's eyes. "Arthur's missing! I don't know where he is! All his stuff is gone too!" she cried, she gave her father a meaningful glance as he stared at his daughter. Uther leapt to his feet.

"What did you say? My son, my only heir, Prince Arthur is missing?!" Uther raged.

"Yes sire." Princess Tylluan replied nodding her head.

"Guards!" Uther yelled, the guards pushed the door open.

"Yes my lord!" they replied respectfully.

"Prince Arthur is missing send out a search party and do NOT return without my son! FIND HIM!" Uther ordered, the guards nodded backing out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17 - All my fault!

**Chapter 17. - All my fault!**

'**_Where is she?!' _**Arthur thought as he sat on the back on his black stallion, Merlin was in front of him on his brown stallion. Merlin nervously glanced back at him. He had been doing that ever since they had left the other night. Arthur bit his bottom lip nervously, eyes darting across the forest in search of Guinevere. He clicked his tongue and his stallion cantered ahead of Merlin's. '**_Is that Guinevere?!' _**he thought eagerly. He could hear Merlin's horse racing after him. But then Arthur stopped. '**_Noooooo! It wasn't. Oh where are you Guinevere?! I'm so, so sorry love.'_**

"Sire. It's getting dark and the woods will be full of bandits." Merlin called.

"I don't care. We're to keep going! All night if necessary! I won't abandon her again! I tossed her aside without a moment's thought and will not do so again! You're free to turn back if you wish, but I won't leave her!" Arthur yelled, his voice filled with anguish and regret.

"I made you a promise remember?" Merlin called back. Arthur nodded. The sun slowly lowered as they went on through the forest, but still Arthur would not relent.

There was a loud scream from a little way to the West of where they were scouting for Guinevere. "What was that?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Guinevere." Arthur replied, cantering off in the direction of the scream.

"How are you so sure?" Merlin yelled, cantering after him.

"Trust me Merlin. If you loved someone as much as I love Guinevere you would know if it was them or not." Arthur replied, pushing his exhausted horse faster and further. Merlin chased after him. Arthur rode straight into the horde of bandits. In the middle of them was Guinevere. "GUINEVERE!" Arthur yelled, leaping off his still cantering horse and cutting down the first five bandits that had come up to him before Merlin even arrived. Merlin leapt off his horse and joined the fray. His horse trotting casually up beside Arthur's as though nothing was going on. Arthur cut down another six bandits. Fighting to get nearer to Guinevere. There was only ten bandits left. Most of them were swarming around the unarmed Gwen and Merlin. Arthur charged up to the five that were surrounding Guinevere and killed them off straight away.

Even through the loud battle cries, Arthur heard Guinevere's small whisper: "Arthur." He glanced back at her, trying not to meet her gaze. He was ashamed of how much he had hurt her, the past days. She didn't even look in his direction, but there was hatred etched on her face. '**_It's all my fault! I hurt her.' _**Arthur though as he went after the bandits surrounding Merlin. He threw one of his swords into one of their backs, killing him in a instant. Merlin picked up the bandit's dropped sword and killed another two. "Wonders never cease Merlin!" he yelled as he ran past Merlin after three that were trying to escape, as Merlin fought off the other two.

Eventually the bandits were all dead. Arthur pushed his sweat- soaked fringe out of his eyes and went up to Guinevere. But he approached she ran off. "Merlin! Come on!" Arthur yelled as he sprinted after Guinevere. Merlin sighed and raced after them, thinking: '**_I better get a day off after this!' _**


	18. Chapter 18 - Shoes and tears

**Chapter 18. - Shoes and tears.**

Arthur sprinted after Guinevere, Merlin just behind him. He could see her just a little bit ahead of him. He sped up his pace, leaving Merlin far behind. "Arthur wait!" he heard Merlin yell but still he sprinted on. Just then a heeled shoe came flying at him, hitting him straight in the middle of his forehead. Merlin caught up with him as he lay on the ground dazed, Merlin burst out laughing. "It is not funny Merlin!" Arthur fumed, as he picked up Guinevere's shoe.

"It is. It is." Merlin gasped, clutching his ribs trying to suppress his laughter.

"It is not! Because now I have lost Guinevere!" Arthur yelled angrily. In fact he hadn't lost Guinevere, for she was just a little bit ahead of them, watching them from the cover of some bushes. She stared at Arthur, the man who she had loved, had given her heart to. Only to have it thrown back in her face when Princess Tylluan had come to Camelot.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called, his voice filled with sorrow, regret and suppressed tears. "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I never should have done that to you. P-Please..." Gwen had to resist the urge to run out of her hiding place there and then and hug Arthur. Forgive him. Love him again. But she stayed hidden. Arthur dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with tears. Merlin just stood there awkwardly patting Arthur in a consoling way, while scanning the trees for Gwen. Guinevere came out from behind the bushes. Arthur may have forgotten about her, but she knew he was deeply sorry. He didn't cry just for anything. "Arthur?" Merlin said, watching as Gwen approached them.

"Guinevere!" Arthur cried, grinning his eyes swimming with tears. He leapt to his feet and ran to hug her. But she pulled back, raising her hand which held her other shoe. Ready to throw it at his head if need be. His smile fell as she glared at him. "It's to be expected sire." Merlin said.

"Shut up Merlin! Do us all a favour and go and check on the horses." Arthur snapped. Merlin nodded slowly, looking back over his shoulder. "Go!" Merlin disappeared from their view.

Arthur turned all his attention back to Guinevere when he was sure that Merlin had completely gone. "Guinevere. Love." He started but she cut him off.

"Oh. So you've finally come to your senses have you? Or did you think it funny to play with my feelings like that." Guinevere snapped.

"I know I hurt you really bad and I'm deeply s-sorry for it." Arthur said, his voice cracking with emotion. "I didn't mean any of the horrible, spiteful and mean things I said to you."

"Oh so you didn't mean. YOU ARE **_NOTHING _**BUT A MERE SERVING GIRL!" Gwen screamed.

"No." Arthur replied, tears in his eyes. He had said that to Guinevere... his Guinevere?

"Or how about this. WHAT?! YOU THINK I WOULD EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU THINK I KISSED YOU! WHAT A RIDICULOUS AND PREPOSTEROUS IDEA! NOW GET OF MY WAY AND SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE YOU BURNT AT THE STAKE!" Gwen added. Arthur stared at her. He had said that? "And this. GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS AND GET YOU EXECUTED! HOW DARE YOU?! You remember that now?!" Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock. His eyes swam with tears. How could he of hurt Guinevere like that? He didn't even remember saying those things. He sat there in silence for a while, and then all the memories came back to him. What he had said to his Guinevere. A few tears dropped into his lap. "Yeah that's how I felt!" Guinevere replied, her voice full of loathing. "And then against all odds I was hoping that somehow you would remember me. But no you just move onto the next girl that takes your fancy, like Princess Tylluan!" Guinevere turned her back on Arthur so that he could not see the tears filling her eyes. "You married her Arthur. How could you do that to me?"

"Look. Come back with me to Camelot. I'll tell my father that there has been a huge misunderstanding." Arthur said hopefully.

"No." Gwen replied shortly.

"Why not?!" Arthur cried desperately.

"Because you cast me aside without a second thought Arthur. That's why. How long will it be until you do that the next time? Tell me that."

"Guinevere. I was foolish to do so and I will never do this to you ever again. I cannot and will not ever do anything like this again." Arthur said, tears running down his cheeks as he stared at the woman he loved and who he had betrayed.

Something inside Gwen melted as she looked at Arthur. He didn't cry for anything, there always was a reason. She walked towards him and knelt in front of him and kissed him lightly. "I can see you're sorry. But what are we going to do? You've married Princess Tylluan."

"There's always a way love." Arthur said grinning, glad to have Guinevere back in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19 - The journey back

**Chapter 19. - The journey back to Camelot.**

The journey back to Camelot seemed to take longer than it normally would have. They rode in complete silence, Guinevere sat behind Arthur on his horse and Merlin on his, riding beside them. Neither wanted to speak so they sat there in complete silence. Arthur and Guinevere were silent because they knew that Merlin would have heard everything that had gone on in the forest, including Arthur crying. And also because they were both anticipating what was going to happen when they got back to Camelot.

Merlin was silent because he felt really awkward not only because he had heard everything that had went on between Arthur and Gwen in the forest, but he had heard and seen Arthur cry twice! He couldn't believe it, all those times when he had been faced with great sadness or loss, Merlin had never seen him cry. But just a few minutes ago he had stood there awkwardly patting Arthur on the back in what he hoped was a consoling motion, as Arthur knelt on the floor in tears.

"Erm... Merlin?" Arthur said awkwardly, breaking the silence that was so thick it could have been cut with a sword. Merlin turned his head towards Arthur. "Breathe a word of what you saw, and heard to anyone and I promise that I will make your life a living hell!"

"You mean more than you already do?" Merlin asked casually, trying to hide the grin as Guinevere was.

"Yes!" Arthur said, grinning. Merlin smirked.

"We could talk about it while we ride."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur retorted. Merlin grinned.


	20. Chapter 20 - One very angry king

**Chapter 20. – One very angry king.**

Arthur and Merlin rode into Camelot; Guinevere was still behind Arthur on the horse. He hadn't wanted to lose her again and he didn't want her to believe he hadn't meant all those things he had said in the woods to her, for her to run away again. The guards on the battlements saw them riding in over the drawbridge and sent a messenger to go and tell the king of his son's return. The messenger run all the way to the hall where Uther had not moved from, since he had realised that the Prince had gone missing. "Sire." The messenger called as he entered the hall.

"What is it?!" Uther roared, annoyed that he had been disturbed.

"Prince Arthur has returned." The messenger said, grinning hopeful that the king would be pleased, but Uther didn't even crack a smile.

"Inform Princess Tylluan that her husband has returned. I must speak with my son." Uther said solemnly. He stormed out of the room and down to the courtyard where his son was just dismounting from his horse. He watched as Arthur lifted down the girl from the back of his horse. He saw the girl blush and his son grin. There was something in that grin that struck Uther as slightly odd. Arthur walked up to his father, Merlin and Guinevere beside him.

-"ARTHUR! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOUR WIFE HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK, KING GOLAU HAS BEEN COMFORTING HER SINCE YOU LEFT! WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED?!" Uther roared at his son, they were now in the privacy of the hall. Arthur stood there glaring at the floor not meeting his father's angry gaze. All he wanted to do was explain that he didn't love Princess Tylluan, but he didn't know how to explain it as he couldn't exactly say that he loved Guinevere as his father would just have her burnt at the stake. Arthur didn't want that to happen. "And that girl! What was with the smile you gave her? She is worth nothing, should mean nothing to you. She is a serving wrench."

Arthur glared hatefully at his father. That was it. His father could say mean things about him, but **_never_** bring Guinevere into it. When she had done nothing wrong. It was him, Arthur Pendragon, who had done something wrong this time. "Don't you dare say that again about her!" Arthur muttered angrily, through gritted teeth. "I'm lucky to have her! By my side no matter what!"

"And I am not." a voice behind Arthur said, sadly. He spun round and saw it was Princess Tylluan and her father. '**_Damn! This complicates things a bit!' _**

'**_So am I not at his side no matter what either? This girl... She must love him a great deal... he must love her too. That's it! No more! I knew that enchantment was a bad idea!' _**Princess Tylluan thought. '**_Well I know what I must do.' _**she glanced back at her father and nodded. It was time.

"Yes but. You are not the right girl for me..." Arthur started and then shook his head, this was hard. He could feel his father's eyes on him.

"I understand Arthur. There is something to which I must confess to..." Princess Tylluan said, she got onto her knees on the cold, hard stone floor; looked up at Arthur and Uther. Tears swimming in her sky blue eyes. She looked back to her father, who also had tears in his eyes; he knew what his daughter was going to do. She mouthed: '_I will always love you father.' _before turning her attention back to Uther and Arthur who were both staring at her in shock. "Princess, stand." Arthur said, reaching out a hand to help her up. But she ignored it. "Sire, Prince Arthur, I must confess. I- I am a s-s-sorcerer. I e-enchanted you Arthur. Your feelings for m-me were n-not real. A p-p-product of a enchantment. I a-am s-s-so sorry."

Uther and Arthur looked at her in shock for a while, before Uther finally came to his senses and called for the guards: "GUARDS! Arrest Princess Tylluan and King Golau!" Uther yelled, the guards grabbed Princess Tylluan and King Golau and dragged them from the hall to the dungeons, just before she was dragged entirely from the hall. Princess Tylluan looked back at Arthur. "I'm sorry." she called, tears in her eyes. Arthur looked at the floor, without talking.


	21. Chapter 21 - Cells and Magic

**Chapter 21. - Cells and Magic.**

Princess Tylluan and King Golau were lead to different cells by the guards of Camelot. "Father. What do you think Uther will do to me?" Princess Tylluan asked her father through the cell's iron bars. King Golau looked at his daughter; she had tears running down her cheeks. "Tylluan it will be okay." he said to his daughter consolingly. But she just sobbed even more.

She sank to her knees on the stone floor. But then she noticed to people stood watching them, it was Arthur and Merlin. "What is your father going to do to us?" she asked.

"I wish I knew." Arthur replied. "Why? Why did you do it Princess? Are you even a Princess or was that another enchantment?" Princess Tylluan didn't answer she just shook her head and stared at the straw covered floor. "Sorcery is pure evil." Arthur muttered, causing Merlin and Princess Tylluan to flinch at the harsh words. Arthur walked away back to his chambers, Merlin right behind him.

"So what happens next?" Merlin asked Arthur as they walked through the corridors.

"This is not one of your bedtime stories Merlin!" Arthur said, his temper rising gradually. "Just go and do your job and leave me in peace." Merlin stood still and sighed he knew better than when to rile Arthur when he was angry enough.

Guinevere had gone to Morgana's chambers; she had left Morgana for more than three days without a servant. No doubt she was going to be in a whole heap of trouble. She reached the door to Morgana's chambers and knocked on the door. Morgana opened it. "Gwen! Where have you been? I've been so worried!" Morgana cried, forcing a fake smile onto her face.

"I've been ill, my lady. But I'm better now." Gwen replied hastily. She entered Morgana's room and hastily got to work.

She grabbed Morgana's basket of washing, from behind the screen and carried it off to be washed, dried and pressed ready to use again. She then changed all the sheets on Morgana's bed, and just as she was replacing the old covers with clean new ones the door burst open to reveal Uther and his guards. "Seize her!" Uther ordered pointing at Guinevere.

"What have I done? I don't understand!" Gwen cried as the guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the room. Morgana pretended to act shocked as she saw her maid being dragged out of the room. When the door was shut behind the guards, Morgana smirked.

The TTTTShe sHButArthur kicked the door to his chambers open after that awkward situation with his father, he was happy just to be left alone in his room. He looked around for Guinevere. "Guinevere?!" he called into the empty room but there was no reply. "Guinevere?!" he called louder, but there was still no reply. Merlin ran up behind him. "I thought I told you to go and do your job?!" Arthur asked.

"I just saw Gwen being dragged to the cells." Merlin panted.

"NO!" Arthur yelled, running out of the room. Merlin sighed then followed him.


	22. Chapter 22 - I will get you out!

**Chapter 22. - I will get you out!**

Gwen was led down to the cells where she was thrown in the cell beside Princess Tylluan. "You're the girl Arthur loves aren't you?" Princess Tylluan asked. Gwen nodded slowly, but then upon realizing who the woman was she threw her a dirty look. "I'm sorry. For the hurt I caused you." Princess Tylluan said, "If I'd have known... Please forgive me?" Gwen looked back in the direction of Princess Tylluan, she could see Princess Tylluan really meant it, and she could see the tears of sorrow in her eyes. Gwen nodded. Princess Tylluan smiled, "How did you end up here?" she asked Gwen.

"Uther. He believes I worked with you to enchant his son." he believes that you enchanted him to fall in love with you..."

"This is true." Princess Tylluan interrupted.

"Then I enchanted him to fall in love with me. But Uther believes that you enchanted his son through good looks. In his eyes I am the witch... not you!" Gwen cried, burying her head in her arms as tears trailed down her cheeks. "He's releasing you right now." Gwen added. Which was true as a guard came in with the key for Princess Tylluan and King Golau's cells right that minute and released them.

"Then why did he throw us in here?" Princess Tylluan asked.

"Because he believed what you had said until he realised the true meaning of Arthur's words." Gwen said sadly.

"The words he said when sticking up for you?" Princess Tylluan commented. Gwen nodded. "I will get help." she said before walking away, from the cells. Just as Princess Tylluan and her father were coming out of the staircase that led to the dungeons, Arthur and Merlin were running towards it. They both skidded to a halt. "Arthur." Princess Tylluan said, "She is in the cells, your father put her there. She is in a right state. You best see her. Your father believes her to be a witch. That she enchanted you, when I am the witch and I am the one who enchanted you."

Arthur nodded, "Merlin take Princess Tylluan and her father back to their rooms. You'd be best to leave Camelot right away. My father had already burnt the signing of the papers so we are no longer wedded." he said, Princess Tylluan pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to him, with a whispered: "For your true love. Save her Arthur." Merlin glanced at Arthur and then led Princess Tylluan and her father back to their chambers to retrieve their items so that they could leave Camelot without delay.

Arthur, however, continued on his way down into the dungeons. Taking the steps two at a time, he reached the bottom quickly. He went to enter the dungeons, when the guards stopped him. "Sorry Sire. The King has forbidden anyone from entering." the guards said.

"I don't care! Let me past! Or do you wish to be thrown in the stocks?!" Arthur ordered. Neither of the guards wanted to be put in the stocks, so they moved aside without a moment's hesitation. Arthur ran down towards the one cell that had the only occupant. "Guinevere, love." he said. Gwen stood, and turned to face him tears of happiness in her eyes. "Arthur. He's going to have me burnt at the stake tomorrow!" she sobbed.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, love." Arthur said, taking her hands in his, through the bars of the cell. "I will get you out!" he settled down on the floor beside the cell door, still holding onto Guinevere's hands. She sat down on the other side and they both rested their heads against the iron bars.


	23. Chapter 23 - What shall I do!

**Chapter 23. - What shall I do?!**

Princess Tylluan was in her chambers her father was with her. He was dashing around the place, grabbing every single item from the room and throwing it in the cases. Princess Tylluan paid no heed to her father instead she paced backwards and forwards, muttering: "What shall I do?! What shall I do?!" Her father glanced up at her and smiled sadly, "The only thing you can do Tylluan is leave with me." King Golau said.

"No that won't do. I could tell the King about my powers. No that won't work; he'll just blame the poor innocent girl, whom is locked in the dungeons. Oh! I could... No..." Princess Tylluan said, still wrapped up in her thoughts.

Arthur had spent the night on the cold hard floor of the dungeons, beside the only occupied cell. He stood up and stretched, his whole body aching. Especially his neck. Guinevere noticed he wasn't there and woke with a start and stood too. "Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"To sort this out with my father." Arthur replied, not looking at her. This gave Guinevere the only answer she needed. "Arthur don't do anything rash."

"I will free you." Arthur retorted stubbornly, he stormed from the dungeons, pulling his sword from his belt as he went.

Uther was in the council chambers, talking about the newest levy that had aroused many fears in the nearby villages and towns. "We may need to raise the taxes." one of Uther's council members said. "Get out!" Arthur ordered as he kicked the doors open. "NOW!" The council members looked at Uther who nodded at them to leave. "Make sure no one enters." Uther ordered.

"What kind of king are you?!" Arthur roared. "You let the real sorcerer go and instead lock up an innocent girl!" Arthur spun his sword in his wrist.

"Arthur put the sword down. May I remind you whose court you're standing in?" Uther commented in a bored tone. What really surprised Uther was that Arthur did put the sword down. Uther stared at his son. Sometimes he really didn't understand the boy, angry on minute, pointing swords and shouting, the next... he looked up in shock as Arthur pulled his gauntlet off and threw it at Uther's feet.

"Pick it up!" Arthur yelled, glaring at his father with powerful hatred, his blue eyes, were a sapphire fire.

"I can only hope to believe that the girl in my dungeons has enchanted you." Uther said.

"Shut. Up! That's what fuels your hatred for those that do have magic. INSTEAD OF BLAMING YOURSELF YOU BLAME THEM! WELL I CAN TELL YOU NOW THAT GUINEVERE IS NOT A SORCERER AND SHE IS PURELY INNOCENT! AND WHATEVER YOU SAY OR DO YOU CANNOT STOP MY FEELINGS FOR HER!" Arthur roared. "Now. Pick it up." Arthur grabbed his sword from the table and pointed it at his father again.

Princess Tylluan was on her way to Gaius's rooms, she needed help if her plan was going to work. She to get the innocent girl to safety, she couldn't let her die, because of her, Princess Tylluan, actions. Princess Tylluan knocked loudly on the door then entered. "Hello?" she called nervously.

"Hello... Princess Tylluan!" Merlin said, coming out of his room and bowing awkwardly.

"Please there is no need for that. I need your help." she said.

"Well Gaius will be back soon, he can help you." Merlin said, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"No. I mean I need your help. Yours Merlin." she said.

"Well I'm not as skilled as Gaius, he's gone to get some herbs and he will be able to help you when he gets back."

"I'm not ill!" Princess Tylluan said, her voice turning shrilly in frustration. Merlin raised his hands, and grinned. "I need your help. To save the girl."

"What girl?" Merlin asked confused.

Princess Tylluan sighed, Arthur was right the boy really was a fool. "The one in the dungeons."

"Oh Gwen!" Merlin said in realization. Princess Tylluan shook her head, now the boy understood. This was going to be a long morning.

Gwen stood at the bars to her cell, her stomach rumbling and her heart aching. She wished Arthur would come back. But even more she hoped that he wasn't doing anything rash. She stood there watching as the guards ate their morning meal, wondering when she would get her's and wondering if Arthur was going to come back for her. A small tear slipped out of the corner of her eyes as she stood, waiting for him.

"Pick it up!" Arthur muttered through gritted teeth. He still had his sword pointed at his father's chest, his blue were still a sapphire fire. He watched as Uther made no move to pick up the gauntlet. "What are you?! A man or a coward?! The knight's code clearly states that if a knight is challenge to a fight by another, then he must pick up the gauntlet or be deemed a coward! So which are you?!"

"I will not fight you. You are my only son." Uther said, his eyes flicking between his son and the gauntlet on the floor.

"I no longer think of myself as your son! You blame innocent people and yet you let the real witch go. You only do that as you realised the true meaning of my words about Guinevere. And you are scared. You don't want me to marry a serving girl. Yet you still burnt the signing of wedding between me and Tylluan as you believed her to be a witch. Which she is but now you blame Guinevere!" Arthur yelled. "Now pick up the gauntlet. Or I will fight you whether you accept the challenge or not!"

Princess Tylluan led Merlin down to the dungeons. She stood at the front of the guards. "You must go now." she said.

"We were instructed by the king not to leave this post my lady." the guards said.

'**_We'll see about that.' _**Princess Tylluan thought. **"I ****_lawr' yn ddwfn i gysgu, nad ydynt yn effro am_****_dair awr, dro golau dydd i nos, troi'r llanw, bellach yn cysgu."_**she said, the guards immediately slumped to the floor, snoring lightly. Princess Tylluan smiled triumphantly. She looked back at Merlin who she was surprised to see was not looking at her in fear... but in awe.

"What did you do?" he asked in awe.

"I made them fall asleep for a couple of hours." Princess Tylluan said simply. Merlin smiled. "You're not scared?"

"Why should I be scared? Magic isn't something you choose to have. Either it's a part of you or it isn't. Magic shouldn't be feared, as there is no danger in it. Only in the heart of those who wield it." Merlin said.

"You seem to wise, to be just a servant. I saw the way you reacted..." Princess Tylluan said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin said, trying to keep his tone of voice from sounding panicked.

"When Arthur said those mean things about magic." Princess Tylluan said, staring at him with her blue eyes, unblinking. Merlin gulped. Did she know? About his gifts. He certainly hoped not.

"Are we going to stand here talking or rescue Gwen?" Merlin said, running into the dungeons and skidding to a halt outside Gwen's cell.

"Merlin!" Gwen cried in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"We've come to bust you out of course. Did you really think that we would leave you here to be burnt at the stake?" Merlin replied.

"Of course not. But what do you mean we?" Gwen asked.

"He means me and him." A voice said, Merlin turned round and grinned at Princess Tylluan as she came towards Gwen's cell. "Now you two might want to move back." she warned as she raised her hands and shut her eyes. **_"ffrwydro a rhyddhau y ferch, sy'n cael ei ddal y tu ôl i chi, ei ddedfryd yn marwolaeth ar gyfer dim o'i le..."_**

"Wait!" Merlin said, Princess Tylluan stopped chanting and opened her eyes to look at him. "Don't you think it will look a bit suspicious? The guards asleep and the door to Gwen's cell blown off? If you continue doing that spell they'll just think Gwen casted it."

Princess Tylluan lowered her arms, "You are right Merlin. But how did you know that the spell was going to blow the door off?" she asked with a slight smirk. Her suspicions having been proven to be correct. Merlin just shook his head and ran to grab the keys, from the belt of the guards. He came back within a few seconds spinning the keys on his finger. He put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. Gwen came rushing out and hugged them both, tears trailing down her cheeks and gushing out loads of words of gratitude. "You're very welcome Gwen." said both Merlin and Princess Tylluan, "Now let's get out of here."

They left the dungeons and ran past the guards who were still fast asleep. Princess Tylluan waved her hand in their direction to make the spell lift a bit quicker. "You have magic don't you? That's how you knew what the spell was going to do." she asked Merlin in a whisper.

"Don't tell anyone. No one but you and Gaius know about it and to be honest I'd like to keep it that way." Merlin whispered back.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Princess Tylluan said, smiling. "You don't mind if I talk to you about it sometime? As I get lonely. My father is the only one to know about my gifts, in Solas an Iae. I don't know if my mother had the same gifts as she died before I was born. So I have no one to talk to about it. Only my father as he knows but he doesn't understand."

"No I understand its fine." Merlin said.


	24. Chapter 24 - Fater Versus Son

**Chapter 24. - Father Versus Son.**

"Last chance. Either you pick up the gauntlet and arm yourself or I will strike." Arthur threatened, circling his father who had still made no movement to pick up the gauntlet or arm himself.

"I have no wish to fight you Arthur." Uther spoke calmly, even though his son was pointing a sword at him.

"So be it!" Arthur said, swinging his sword at his father. Uther quickly raised his sword to parry his son's attack. But then quickly lowered his sword. He **_would not _**and **_definitely could not _**fight his only son. But Arthur still continued to circle his father, crouched low in a fighting stance. "How can be expected the lead men into battle if you don't have the guts to pick up a gauntlet, or even raise a sword to me?!" Arthur riled.

Uther clenched his jaw, he would not retaliate. "You are nothing but a coward and a murderer!" Arthur said. Lunging into an attack. Again his father parried but this time Uther did not lower the sword. Arthur leapt forward into the attack and this time Uther did not hold back. He retaliated with a slice towards his son's head. If Arthur had not lent backwards when he did then the sword would have cut into his neck. Uther gasped in shock at what he had almost done, but Arthur seemed unfazed.

"You need a breather old man?" Arthur taunted. Uther had never seen his son like this before. He had no wish to fight.

"Arthur stop this. It is pure madness. No doubt that witch who is in my cells-" but Uther never got to finished his sentence as Arthur lashed out again, only just catching Uther on the arm. Arthur smirked. This would be easy. He swung with his sword again but his father blocked it again. The fight was equal due to the adversaries' strength and speed. But unequal due to Uther not wanting to fight his son.

Arthur lunged forward as his father swung the sword at his side, just dodging the blade by inches as he twisted his sword in his hand, causing it to hit his father's and send it spinning across the room, leaving Uther unarmed. Arthur advanced on his father, causing Uther to retreat and fall backwards into the throne. Arthur pinned his father into place with his sword pointing to his father's chest. His face contorted with rage. But just as Arthur was about to kill his father the doors burst open and a messenger walked into the room, giving Uther the only distraction he needed so that he could run and grab his sword as Arthur was now pointing his sword at the messenger. "Leave! NOW!" he yelled. The messenger was so frightened that he fell over as he ran towards the door, slamming them shut behind him. That was when Arthur realized what his father was doing. Uther was almost at his sword. "Oh no you don't!" Arthur yelled as he raced down the length of the hall. Just a moment too late as Uther had grabbed his sword and ran at his son.

Merlin, Princess Tylluan and Guinevere were running along the corridor they had to get out of Camelot before the warning bell started ringing to alert the whole kingdom that Gwen had escaped. As they ran past the council chambers they heard loud voices coming from the room, but neither of them stopped to pay any notice.

"Gwen. Arthur was with you yesterday night wasn't he?" Merlin asked as they ran.

"Yes he stayed there the whole night outside my cell. Why?" Gwen replied.

"Nothing. It's unlike him not aid in a rescue mission, especially for you. Also he wasn't in his room all yesterday evening and night. So I was just wondering." Merlin said.

They kept running until they reached the doors to the courtyard. "Damn! I don't have the power to make all of these people fall asleep!" Princess Tylluan muttered, as they saw how many guards, knights and villagers were in the courtyard.

"You don't have to. Come on this way." Merlin said, leading them towards the burial chambers. "If we go through here it'll take us all the way to the borders of the forest. Then we can run for the cover and get away. Hopefully before anyone notices you are gone Gwen."

They ran through one of the servants passages to get there quicker also to evade the guards that would be on patrol through the citadel.

"Wait!" Gwen cried.

"What?!" Merlin said, spinning round to face her.

"Arthur was going to '_talk' _to his father but he didn't sound happy. I should go back and calm him down." Gwen said turning round to go to Arthur. But Merlin grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Tylluan can you take Gwen with you down to the burial chambers and get her out of here. **_Do not _**wait for me!"

"Where are you going?!" Princess Tylluan asked.

"To stop Arthur from doing anything rash. Before it's too late. Go." Merlin said running back up the passageway and back towards the council chambers.

"Come on! Fight me!" Arthur yelled, kicking out at his father. Uther leapt backwards, to avoid Arthur's sword which lashed towards his gut. Uther swung his sword and it caught his son's arm. "Gah!" Arthur cried in pain, as blood started to trail out of the wound on his arm. Luckily it didn't seem to be too deep. Arthur flexed his wounded arm, the muscles groaned in pain; maybe the sword had cut through a muscle? But still he continued fighting his father. Uther still didn't seem keen to continue.

Merlin sprinted all the way to the council chambers; he skidded to a halt and pressed his ear against the wooden door. He could definitely hear angry voices and clashing of swords. He shoved against the door but it was locked. '**_Damn! Not something I had wished for!' _**"Arthur!" he yelled hoping Arthur would hear him. But to no avail he could still hear the swords clashing. _"Tospringe!" _Merlin yelled his eyes glowing golden. The lock broke and the door burst open with such force that it hit the stone wall, causing both men inside the room to jump in fright. '**_Opps! I think I overdid it a little.' _**Merlin thought as he stood there awkwardly. He could see Arthur with his sword pointed right at his father's chest. Uther glancing between Merlin, Arthur and the sword pointed at his chest.

"Arthur fighting with your father isn't going to make his decision about Gwen any better. Just put the sword down and talk to him." Merlin said calmly.

"It won't work. He never listens to me! He never has done!" Arthur said, the struck Uther worse than the sword ever could. It was true; he never listened to his son.

"You've lost one parent do you really want to lose the other? But this time if you chose to kill your father his death will be your fault!" Merlin said.

"Listen to him Arthur." Uther said, but he soon shut up as Arthur dug the sword into his chest and gripped onto his cloak tighter.

"Arthur just put the sword down and perhaps talk to your father. He may be willing to listen to you." Merlin said.

"Swear to me!" Arthur cried, his face contorted with sorrow as tears filled his eyes. "Swear that you'll listen. Swear it." he gushed, hastily blinking away the tears.

"I promise to listen to you from now on Arthy. I swear that I will now and forever listen." Uther said, he hated seeing his son so conflicted.

"And what about Guinevere. Can she go free?! She's not a witch. She's honourable and kind." Arthur said, the tears starting to fall.

Uther turned to Merlin, "Tell the guards to release the girl." Merlin grinned, '**_Bit late. We broke her out a few minutes ago.' _**But still he would tell the guards when they came round. "We'll talk about your feelings for her later Arthy." Uther said. Arthur suddenly dropped to his knees, dropping his sword to the floor.

"I'm s-so sorry. S-Sorry." Arthur sobbed. Uther hugged his son. Merlin smiled.


	25. Chapter 25 - I'm going to hit myself

**Chapter 25. - I'm actually going to hit myself.**

'**_Oh god. Right this minute could life be any harder?!' _**Merlin thought as he ran towards the burial chambers, hoping against all odds that Princess Tylluan and Gwen hadn't listened to him and had waited for him in the burial chambers. He entered the dark burial chambers and weaved between the stone tombs where Arthur's ancestors lay in everlasting peace. "Gwen?!" Merlin yelled, hoping she was down here somewhere. But there was no answer. '**_I'm actually going to hit myself. This is my fault! Now the guards are going to wake up and realize that Gwen is missing. Set off the warning bell, and Uther is going to get mad, all because we broke her out.' _**

As Merlin headed towards the iron gate that led to the exit that led onto the borders of the forest, he realised that it was open. '**_Obviously they did listen! I'm definitely going to hit myself now!' _**He ducked low to get under the gate and ran towards the forest.

Princess Tylluan was leading Gwen by the hand through the forest. Gwen was tugging at Princess Tylluan's hand to try and make her let go. "Let go! We need to go back!" Gwen cried, but still Princess Tylluan dragged her forward, not releasing the tight grip she had on Gwen's wrist. "Arthur and Merlin could be in danger right now! We must go back! We must!"

"The only one in danger right now is you!" Princess Tylluan said harshly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked slightly confused. She stood in shock as the figure of the Princess shook, and cried out in pain, dropping to her knees. She then stopped screaming and stood, turning round to face Gwen. But she was no longer Princess Tylluan, but Morgause!


	26. Chapter 26 - Whispering Trees

**Chapter 26. - Whispering Trees.**

Morgause was stood in front of Gwen. Gwen was stood staring in shock at the sight before her. "What?! How is this possible?! Princess Tylluan... she was you?!" Gwen cried incredulously.

"Bit of a surprise isn't it! Oh...but I'll explain everything when we get where we are going. Try any funny business and you won't see your beloved Arthur ever again!" Morgause said when she caught sight of Guinevere's expression at the mention of Arthur, Morgause smiled cruelly. "Oh that's right I know! You're always in the way Gwen. Stopping my sister from claiming what is rightfully hers!"

Gwen slowly started to back away. Morgause smiled. **_"Rhwymwch ei felly nid oes dianc. Clymwch hi i mi, llosgi dwfn aur, i arddyrnau solet am byth mwy. Hyd nes y cawn dir y Coed Sibrwd." _**Morgause said loudly, her voice echoing around the silent forest. A golden light seeped from Morgause's outstretched hand, round her wrist and wrapping itself around Gwen's to bind her to Morgause for now escape. "If you try to escape or injure me then this bond will kill you. It will only stop when I tell it too, is that understood?!" Gwen nodded, tears filling her eyes as she thought of Arthur who probably had no idea of the danger she was in.

Arthur was in the hall with his father, eating roast chicken, pork, beef and all kinds of numerous meats as they talked. Uther, true to his word, had been listening to his son abruptly through their whole discussion. "Father, you must believe me when I say that Guinevere had done nothing wrong. The only thing she ever did and I'm grateful she did, was capture my heart. And it is her's now and forever and always." Arthur said, Uther opened his mouth as though to argue. "I know what you are going to say, I'm the Prince of Camelot, she's a serving girl; it's not the done thing. But that doesn't matter to me."

"Arthur I cannot allow you to marry a serving girl. I forbid it." Uther argued.

"Did I even mention anything about marriage?! See you listen but you immediately jump to conclusions. I don't know why I even bother! You'll never change!" Arthur yelled, standing up so fast his chair clattered to the floor behind him. He didn't even bother to pick it up. He stormed out of the room, slamming the huge wooden doors as hard and as loud as he could.

Morgause was leading Guinevere through the barren lands of Breuddwydion. The land was empty of all life. The ground was black as though it had been burnt, the trees were all withered and dead but Gwen could hear all kinds of strange whispers coming from the dead trees. She shivered. Morgause tugged sharply on the bond causing it to burn Gwen's wrist. There was a loud hissing noise as her skin burned. "Ahhh!" Gwen cried in pain. Morgause smirked. "Where are you taking me?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see when we reach the ridge of this forest." Morgause said.

"What is this place?!" Gwen asked, glancing around nervously. It didn't seem like a forest to her.

"The forest of the Whispering Trees." Morgause replied. "You wouldn't want to get lost here. It would drive your mind insane. Bring your worse fears to life. Cause unimaginable torture. Can you hear the whispers of the trees?" Gwen nodded. Gwen stumbled and fell, causing a cold of dust to rise up into her face. "Stand!" Morgause ordered.

Gwen sighed and pushed herself to her feet. But she had breathed in some of the dust. Almost immediately she saw her worse fears, covering the ground, snakes. Her legs almost crumpled underneath her in fear. She gasped in fear and screamed, she pulled back not caring that the bound was burning her skin. She pulled back into one of the trees and immediately her hands were grabbed by the tree. She looked up and saw horrible creatures making their way towards her. Dark shadowed creatures with glowing eyes and wings like bats, fangs oozing with purple venom. Ready to kill her! Gwen screamed again, the snakes were binding her legs together. **_"Digon!" _**Morgause yelled and instantly the visions disappeared, the creatures, the snakes, the tree's grip on her arms too. "I warned you." Morgause said, simply uncaring as to the fear that showed clearly on Gwen's face. Morgause strengthened the bond and led Gwen out of the forest.

As they reached the edge of the barren forest, a huge dark intimidating place loomed over them. "This is Breuddwydion." Morgause said, as she dragged Gwen over the threshold. The place was filled with cobwebs and skeletons. She led Gwen through the dark corridors and into a room. "You will remain her until such time when your beloved Arthur comes for you." Morgause said. She slammed the door behind her leaving Gwen in the room, with only a little light to be able to see. Gwen sank slowly to the floor and sobbed. She sobbed for Arthur, for Merlin, for Camelot. Only then when she felt that she could cry any more tears, did she become aware of another presence in the room, watching her.

"Hello?" she called nervously, she shivered in fear. What had Morgause planned for her. Then out of the shadows stepped a figure. Gwen tucked her knees under her chin. The figure came closer and then sat on the floor beside her. "I'm Princess Tylluan. Who may I ask, are you?"

"Gwen?!" Merlin yelled still searching the forest. Soon he would have to give up it was beginning to get dark and he had to relay the message from Uther to the guards. He sighed, he was tired and cold but he wouldn't give up. Not while Gwen was lost in the ever darkening forest. He ran both hands through his hair in exasperation causing it to stick up all over the place. He looked at the sky and saw the moon rising. He would have to leave it and come back at first light tomorrow to search again. He turned back to head towards Camelot when something stopped him. A voice calling out on the wind. _Thhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiisssssssss wwwwaaaaaayyyyyyy Emmmmmrrrrrryyyyyyyyssssss. _He spun back round, and his eyes flashed golden. He could see the path ahead, he could see a barren wasteland filled with dead trees and the ground blackened as though it had been burnt. He felt a sharp pull deep inside him as though something was pulling him to go in that direction. He let the spell fall and continued in the direction of the wasteland, the pulling sensation getting stronger with each step.

Arthur kicked open the doors to his chambers, angry thoughts about his father were swirling around in his head like a miniature storm. '**_I knew he'd never listen. He never does. He'll never change. I wish he had died instead of mother, at least she would have listened to me.' _**tears pricked Arthur's eyes as he thought of his mother. He hurriedly blinked them away and threw himself down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. But there was something not quite right. It was too quiet, he immediately sat up and looked around his room, no Merlin and no Guinevere. '**_Strange.' _**he thought as he lay back down.

"Oh yeah real funny Morgause. How many other Princess Tylluan's are there?! This is a sick joke!" Gwen yelled as she stared at the real Princess Tylluan in front of her.

"How dare you?! I am Princess Tylluan of Solas an Iae!" Princess Tylluan yelled indignantly.

"Oh yeah? And I'm Princess Tylluan too." Gwen said sarcastically. Suddenly the door opened and Morgause walked into the room.

"I suppose you two have been talking enough to know that this is the real Princess Tylluan." Morgause said, as Princess Tylluan smiled smugly at Gwen. "Well here's how I pulled this off. A couple of days ago I was contacted by my sister Morgana, yes Gwen, Morgana is my sister. She told me some pretty interesting things. Well, she told me that Princess Tylluan and her father of Solas an Iae would soon be arriving at Camelot to sign a peace treaty. She also told me some interesting things about you and your beloved Arthur, Gwen. Oh that's right I know. You are always in the way Gwen. You are always putting the throne of Camelot, further and further out of my sister's reach. Well enough is enough. I met up with the procession as they made their way through the forest. I kidnapped the real Princess Tylluan and took her place, warning her father that if he or his men let anything slip then I would kill his daughter without a moment's thought. So he had to go along with it. I made Arthur fall in love with me/ the Princess Tylluan causing the break up between you both so that the throne would be my sister's. You see Gwen; you are the pawn in this whole operation, without you this plan would be worthless. As Arthur will come here to save you and will lose his life in doing so. Leaving the throne free for Morgana." Morgause said.

Merlin was walking through the forest of the Whispering Trees, not that he knew what it was. He listened as the trees told him things that he should do. _KKKiiiiilllll tttthhhheee kkkiiinnnnggg. TTThhheeee gggiiirrrrllll wwweeennnttt ttthhhaaatttt wwwayyyyy. _He shivered, '**_This place gives me the creeps.' _**The dark intimidating fortress was just visible over the tops of the dead trees. He felt like stopping and doing the trees bidding but the voice lading him to where Gwen was kept pulling at him and leading him on, telling him to ignore the trees. He kept his eyes on the blackened ground, fearing what would happen should he fall.

Morgause was looking in her scrying crystal. She watched intently as the images of Arthur, the, King Golau and Camelot flickered past. She paused on the image of Princess Tylluan and Gwen for a while, watching what they were doing, but they were just sitting on the floor talking. She switched the image and saw Merlin crossing the burnt ground of the forest of the Whispering Trees. She snarled, in fury. If he found out where Gwen and the real Princess Tylluan were hidden the plan would be ruined. She could still hardly believe that he was a sorcerer let alone the fact that he had made it so far already. She let the image fall from her crystal and headed out. She would have to stop him before the plan was ruined.

"Hello Merlin." a familiar voice called, Merlin raised his gaze from the burnt ground and saw Princess Tylluan stood in front of him. "Princess Tylluan. Where's Gwen?" he asked. She just smiled and shook her head sadly at him. She took his hand and led him towards the fortress. As they entered the fortress Merlin stayed completely silent. '**_Where is she taking me?' _**he thought as she led him down numerous dark tunnels and corridors. She shoved him roughly in the small of his back and he stumbled into a dark room. But when he turned round there was no Princess Tylluan, but Morgause. "Morgause. Where's Gwen?! What have you done with Princess Tylluan?!" he spat, hatred clear on his expression. He moved towards her. But she just threw her hands to the ceiling, yelling _"Stanas ahreosath!" _There was a loud crumbling sound as the stone ceiling fell in on Merlin, blocking the only exit!


	27. Chapter 27 - The Writing on the Wall

**Chapter 27. - The Writing on the Wall. **

**_"Arthur, rhaid i chi weld, ein helpu Ni, yr ysgrifen ar y wal, yn dangos i chi y ffordd, dod o hyd i ni, achub ni cyn ei bod yn rhy hwyr." _**Merlin said, his eyes shut tight. "**_Y neges yn dweud: I a Gwen a Merlin yn cael eu dal mewn dir diffaith diffrwyth lle nad oes bywyd, coed difywyd sy'n sibrwd, y ddaear yn ôl fel pe llosgi. Erbyn Morgause, Bydd y lleisiau yn eich tywys." _**

Arthur was training in the combat arena, fighting always helped clear his mind, it helped him to think clearly. He spun his blade in his hand and launched forward into the attack as his adversary came forward swinging a mace. Arthur blocked the mace and knocked his opponent to the floor. "I win." he cheered as e pulling his opponent to his feet. Meanwhile up in Arthur's chambers a message was starting to appear on the wall, burnt into the stone. It read: _I and Gwen and Merlin are trapped in a barren wasteland where there is no life, lifeless trees that whisper, the ground back as though burnt. By Morgause, the voices will guide you._

Merlin felt the spell draining his strength as it finished forging the message onto the wall in Arthur's chambers. Merlin fell to his knees in exhaustion as the spell drained his last strength. He only hoped Arthur would see the message and react quickly. "Hurry." Merlin whispered before the darkness claimed him.

Arthur had just returned from his training session in a much better mood than what he had been in before. He put his armour on the table and helped himself to a drink of wine. He looked around the quiet room, there was still no sign of Merlin or Guinevere. On his third scan of the room he caught sight of the message on the wall. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he read it. "I and Guinevere and Merlin are trapped in a barren wasteland where there is no life, lifeless trees that whisper, the ground black as though burnt. By Morgause, the voices will guide you." '**_Damn!' _**Arthur thought as he threw back on his armour and ran from the room. He ran right down to the stables, screaming at the stable hand to hurry up and fetch him a horse. He leapt on the back of his horse the minute it was ready and rode off for the barren wasteland.


	28. Chapter 28 - Rescue Mission

**Chapter 28. - Rescue Mission.**

Merlin awoke, the rocks were still covering the entrance. He knew somewhere deep inside himself that Arthur was on his way there to help save them. That he had got the message and was on his way. He stood up and brushed the dust and cobwebs off his clothes and turned his attention to the rocks, which were blocking the only entrance. He smiled grimly, this was going to need a lot of effort. He could feel the dried blood on the side of his face which, had been cut by some of the falling rocks. The bruise that was forming on his forehead throbbed painfully as he stood, making his head swim. He staggered into the wall and stood there for a while trying to regain his balance.

Gwen was stood in the room with Princess Tylluan they had heard Morgause talking to someone from outside the fortress their voices echoing back on the breeze. Gwen had peered through the slim gap that was giving them the only source of light. She could see the forest of the Whispering Trees. As she watched she saw Morgause disguised as Princess Tylluan leading someone familiar towards the fortress. It was Merlin! '**_What is he doing here?! What has Morgause done with him? Where was Arthur?! Was he coming to rescue us?!' _**she thought as she stood there glancing at the real Princess Tylluan now and then. Gwen had heard the loud rock fall and felt the fortress shake under her feet. Morgause had obviously trapped Merlin. As the door creaked open, Gwen glared at Morgause. "What have you done to Merlin?!" she demanded.

"I did what needed to be done." Morgause replied simply.

"If you have hurt him. Then you will have me to deal with!" Gwen said, she hoped that she sounded braver than she actually felt. Morgause chuckled.

Arthur was already halfway through the forest of the Whispering Trees, he now understood by what the message had meant by: '_the voices will guide you.' _He could hear the voices of the trees calling him, beckoning for him to come into their trap. To do their bidding. But he cast them from his mind and thought only of Guinevere and Merlin and Princess Tylluan who it was his job to rescue them all. Kkkkeeeeepppp ggggoooooooiiiiiinnnnnggggg Aaaarrrrrttttttthhhhhhhuuuurrrrr, yyyyooouuu aaaarrrreee aaaallllmmmmooooosssstttt aaatttt yyyyoooouuuurrrrr ggggooooaaaallll. A voice called on the wind.

Merlin raised his hand towards the rocks and whispered the same spell for the seventh time: _"Ic abietee paet stanhol!" _his eyes flashed golden and shockwaves spread from his hand towards the rocks. But yet again it rebounded, causing no movement what-so-ever. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _"IC ABIETEE PAET STANHOL!" _he yelled, this time there was a slight shudder and the force did not rebound. The rocks were blasted backwards by the force, freeing Merlin. He sighed and grinned then ran towards the entrance, he was led through, he had to find Arthur before he went to rescue Gwen and the real Princess Tylluan.

Arthur was just reaching the edge of the forest when his horse tripped and fell. Throwing him right over the top of the horse. He stretched his arms out in front of him and held his breath as he hit the floor. A cloud of dust rose in his face but, he daren't breathe it in. He heard legends and tales about this place. Many men had gone mad just by breathing in the dust and seeing their worst fears. He slowly stood and brushed the remaining dust of his armour. He turned back to his horse which was thrashing about on the ground, trying to stand but it couldn't manage it. Its eyes were wild with fear and panic as it breathed in the dust. Arthur smiled sadly, it would have to be a quick job as he couldn't hold his breath for much longer. He bent down by his horse's head, and stroked it soothingly. It was a same, he quite liked this horse. It was fast and strong and he had, had him since he was a boy. He blinked the tears away as he slit the horse's throat. Stroking it all the while, until it died. He stood back up and ran as far away from the rising clouds of dust. Until the area was clear from dust. His lungs where screaming for air, as he slowly breathed in, his face turning from red back to its normal pale colour. This rescue mission was already starting to turn into a nightmare.

Merlin could see the sun glinting off of Arthur's armour as he watched him run towards the fortress, his sword in his hand. He raised his hands to grab Arthur's attention as he got nearer. Arthur reached Merlin within a matter of minutes. "Merlin. Where's Guinevere?" Arthur said.

"In there." I tried to rescue her and Princess Tylluan but Morgause got to me first. I've only just escaped." Merlin said.

"Well let's go then." Arthur said, dragging Merlin with him into the fortress.


	29. Chapter 29 - Seeing Double

**Chapter 29. - Seeing Double. **

Arthur led Merlin up the many corridors neither knowing where Gwen and Princess Tylluan were. Arthur held his sword out in front of him, while Merlin was glancing nervously about in search of Morgause. Arthur went down another corridor when they both heard the same voice. _Yoooouuuu aaarrrreeee ggggoooiiinnngggg ttthhheeee rrriiigggghhhhtttt wwwaaaayyyy. Keeeeppppp gggoooiiinnnggg bbbbuuuttttt rrrreeeemmmmeeemmmbbbeeerrr nnnooottt aaalll iiissss aaassss iiiitttt ssseeeemmmmsss. Taaaakkkkeee tttthhhheeee nnneeexxxxtttt tttuuunnneeell aaaannnddd yyyyooouuu wwiiilll fffiiiinnndddd tttthhheeemmm. _Arthur glanced back at Merlin who looked just as surprised as he did. "Come on then." Arthur said taking the next tunnel.

"Arthur! What if it is a trap?! What if Morgause is waiting for you?!" Merlin said, grabbing Arthur by the arm.

"I don't care! I came to save Guinevere, and that's what I'll do!" Arthur retorted, wrenching his arm out of Merlin's grasp and continuing down the tunnel.

Morgause had been watching in her scrying crystal for Arthur's arrival. She had seen Merlin cast the spell to notify him of the danger he, Princess Tylluan and Guinevere were in. She smirked cruelly. This is just what she wanted. A chance to kill Arthur to allow Morgana the throne of Camelot, and it would all be Merlin's fault. She pulled on her disguise and quickly raced to the room where Gwen and Princess Tylluan were held captive.

Arthur and Merlin went round the corner and entered the dark room. Arthur immediately spotted Guinevere, he ran up to her dropping his sword on the floor and hugged her tightly to him, kissing her forehead gently, breathing in her sweet scent. "Arthur." she sobbed but he stopped her words with a passionate kiss on her soft lips. "Err... Arthur." Merlin said, as he stared at the strange sight before him.

"What is it Merlin?! Why must you always interrupt these romantic moments?!" Arthur said, turning round slightly so that he half faced Guinevere and half faced Merlin. He kept a tight hold on Guinevere's hands as he saw the strange sight. There was two Princess Tylluan's! "Which is the real Princess Tylluan?" Merlin asked.

"ME!" both Tylluan's yelled, indicating themselves. Merlin glanced back at Arthur. One of them had to be Morgause but which one? Arthur beckoned Merlin over to him and Guinevere. "Right we know one of them has to be the real Princess Tylluan and one has to be Morgause. Guinevere. Have you learnt anything, anything at all that may help us in this situation?" Arthur asked.

"Erm... The real Princess Tylluan had a bracelet with Solas an Iae's crest on it. She wears it on her right wrist." Gwen said, but as they looked back at both of the Princesses. But both were wearing bracelets. "Oh! I know. Princess Tylluan? Er... the one on the left..." which was Morgause in disguise, "What was King Golau's favourite sport as a boy?"

Morgause sighed, she had to get this right, "His favourite sport was...was...hunting?"

"Wrong! He hates hunting!" the real Princess Tylluan screeched. Morgause smiled cruelly at them and dropped her disguise, and bending down, she grabbed Arthur's sword.

"You won't leave here alive, Arthur Pendragon." she said, pointing the blade at each of them in turn. Arthur stepped forward, "It's me you want not them, let them go and we'll sort this out."

"We're not leaving you behind!" Merlin and Guinevere yelled stepping forward to Arthur's side. Arthur sighed, did his servant ever do as he was told. Morgause dropped the blade from her hand and it hovered in the air. Arthur pulled his spare sword from his belt and spun it in his hand, making a loud _swoosh_ as it span. Morgause smirked this would be easy. The enchanted sword darted forward and Arthur leapt aside, Merlin pulling Gwen back out of the way. Arthur attacked and the two swords clashed together. Arthur stood in his stance the whole time ready for an attack from the blade. As the enchanted blade span in a full circle in the air, Arthur ducked the spinning blade and shoulder-rolled forward to attack from another angle. "We have to get at Morgause, that's the only way Arthur will win." Merlin said, "But how?"

"I'll go." Princess Tylluan said, Gwen and Merlin looked at her in shock. "This evil wrench has posed as me for too long and has many people in ways I would never have dreamed. I'll go; I'm sorry Gwen for what this wrench put you through." She moved towards Morgause. "I shan't let you kill him. We will fight and you will lose." Princess Tylluan cried in anguish. Morgause shrugged.

"Name your terms." Morgause said coolly.

"Magic. No mortal weapons allowed. No shape shifting." Princess Tylluan replied just as coolly. Morgause smirked again. "So be it."

**_"Agor y pyllau dwfn o uffern, bwganod a chythreuliaid yn codi i ymladd, dod i lawr Princess Tylluan." _**Morgause said, the floor split open in front of the two witches and demons and goblins rose from the deepest pits of hell.

Princess Tylluan did not even flinch, she raised her arms to the ceiling and yelled, "**_Stanas ahreosath!" _**rocks fell from the ceiling filling the crack and blocking the creatures in an instant. Morgause smiled a cold hard smile, "You know how to play." Princess Tylluan shrugged.

"It's not uncommon for a witch to know how to use magic." Princess Tylluan said, **_"Ffrwydro yng ngoleuni aur y nef, dileu yr holl tywyll a drwg."_** A bright golden light filled the room between the two witches, Morgause shielded her eyes, while Princess Tylluan stood there, and the light seemed to radiate from her. There was a loud unearthly cry, but it wasn't a monster, but a phoenix filling the room with all its glory. It called out in a loud melodic cry. Morgause blinked and yelled,**_"Diflannu."_** And suddenly the phoenix was gone. Morgause pulled a dagger from her belt. "You cheat! I said no mortal weapons!" Princess Tylluan cried.

"Well I hardly think that this counts. It was forged on the Isle of the Blessed; the blade is filled with Serkets and manticore venom. It's called the dagr o anfarwoldeb." Morgause said. While all this had been going on Arthur was still fighting the enchanted sword but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morgause pull the blade from her belt and announce it to the room. He could see Princess Tylluan backing away from it. He would have to do something. He dropped his arms and ran at Princess Tylluan, the enchanted blade following him as he sprinted across the room. Just as Morgause threw the blade, Arthur leapt in front of it. The blade striking him in the chest. He dropped to the floor. Merlin quickly cast a spell, unseen by anyone else in the room which caused the enchanted blade to fly at Morgause striking her. Morgause glanced down at the blade sticking out of her gut. Blood came out of her mouth, and she knew she was dying. Princess Tylluan stood over her watching. Until she finally died. Guinevere screamed a long scream and ran over to kneel beside Arthur; Merlin was already at his side, tears filling his bright blue eyes. Arthur grimaced in pain as Merlin pulled the blade from his chest, his hands shaking.

Merlin took off his scarf and pressed it to the wound, hoping to staunch the blood flow. Princess Tylluan walked over and knelt beside them. She watched as Guinevere stroked Arthur's hand and kissed his forehead loving. Merlin raised one of his hands, which was already red with blood and wiped the falling tears on his sleeve. "Is there nothing we can do?" she cried aloud.

"If we had the right medicine there would possibly be some chance." Merlin said.

"We can't just let him die. He saved my life." she said, she sat quickly in thought for a while then piped up with an idea. "Magic! I'll use magic!"

"It will require a lot of power possibly resulting in your death." Merlin replied, barely looking in her direction, "As you will have to use your energy to draw the poison into yourself and use your energy casting the spell and then you won't have any energy to fight off the poison." he kept his eyes on Arthur's pale, fading face. His eyes were starting to turn black around the outside from the manticore poison.


	30. Chapter 30 - One Chance to live

**Chapter 30. - One Chance to live. **

Princess Tylluan was pacing backwards and forwards she was chewing on her nails, deep in thought. She glanced down at Arthur who was even paler than before. His breath came out deep and shallow. His eyes that were once blue were becoming blacker as the manticore poison set in. His blond fringe was dark with sweat, and it stuck to his forehead. Merlin was doing all he could to hold back the strong blood flow, that had stained his pale hands red, as he held his scarf over the wound. Guinevere was repeatedly stroking his hair and clutching his hands in hers.

'**_I can't let him die. Even if it means that I die.' _**Princess Tylluan thought as she paced up and down. She stopped and knelt beside Arthur. "Move out of the way." she said as she knocked Merlin's hand aside and placed her's on top of the scarf. Gwen shuffled backwards. "No. D-Don't leave me..." Arthur groaned.

"I'm not Arthur." Gwen said, with tears in her eyes. "You don't leave me."

"Never." Arthur moaned. Princess Tylluan clasped the dagr o anfarwoldeb in her other hand. She closed her eyes tightly summoning the power deep from her. "I won't let him die. Say goodbye to my father for me." she whispered as she felt her magic deep inside her. **_"Tynnaf y gwenwyn o Arthur i mewn i mi. Cadwch ei enaid yn ddiogel. Lachau y clwyfau o dagr o anfarwoldeb, tynnu y gwenwyn. Yr wyf yn dal y dagr tuag at nefoedd yn y gobaith ac yn gweddïo ei fod yn cael ei arbed. Cymerwch fy mywyd yn lle ei, fy arwr achub y tan ddiwedd amser. Uno'r wlad Albion, Arthur. I chi, yr wyf yn cymryd fy mywyd."_** She called loudly; she plunged the dagr o anfarwoldeb into her chest and left it there as the spell began to work. She and Arthur glowed a pure white light as the poison began to withdraw from Arthur into Princess Tylluan.

Slowly bit by bit the black colour drained from Arthur's eyes leaving them blue again. She skin which had turned pale with his veins showing on the surface now turned back to its normal colour. The wounds on his chest slowly began to close back up, and his eyes fluttered closed just as the spell ended. Princess Tylluan's eyes turned black, twice as quick as Arthur's had and she collapsed to the floor. "Did it work? Did I do something good?" she whispered as her life faded. Merlin moved to Arthur and pressed his fingers to the point on his neck. He could feel Arthur's pulse beating under the skin: _bang, bang, bang. _His pulse was racing after recovering from the poison and the near death experience but as least he was alive. "Yes." Merlin cried tears of joy in his eyes as he turned back to Princess Tylluan. "He's alive." Guinevere grinned and hugged Arthur's unconscious body to her.

"Good." Princess Tylluan muttered before breathing her last.


	31. Chapter 31 - A Royal Send-off

**Chapter 31. - A Royal Send-off.**

The group returned silently to Camelot. Arthur was slumped over the horse in front of Merlin, he was silent unconscious. Whereas Princess Tylluan's body was in front of Guinevere, who was riding on Morgause's horse which they had found tethered at the back of the fortress. Neither spoke, each was silent due to the events that had happened that day. As they silently rode on, they watched for a sign of Camelot as they rode through the endless seems of forests. They cheered up slightly as they left the forest of the Whispering Trees.

As they rode through the forest of Ascetir their solemn emotions and thoughts were slightly cheered by the sight of Camelot rising tall and majestic over the tops of the green forest. Merlin occasionally reached down and felt for Arthur's pulse, it was still beating determinedly. Determined not to give up. He was slightly reassured by this fact. Gwen nervously glanced over at the unconscious Arthur just to make sure that she had never lost him and never will. As they exited the forest of Ascetir and nearer Camelot, the guards in the battlements caught sight of them and sent word to the two kings.

As they entered the courtyard, they noticed that Uther and King Golau had been stood on the stairs watching the procession. Merlin lifted Arthur down off the horse and a group of knights came and lifted him up. "Take them to Gaius." Merlin muttered as another group of knights collected Princess Tylluan. Both of the two kings followed the knights to Gaius's chambers. Where Arthur was woken with smelling salts and Princess Tylluan was deemed dead. King Golau knew immediately what had happened without even being told. She was taken to her chambers to be prepared for the send off. A group of serving girls washed down her pale body, and cleaned the wound. After that they dressed her in a purple flowing gown and tied her hair into a braid down her back. They closed her eyes and laid her on a stretcher of flowers.

She was taken to the lake and set on a boat surrounded by flowers, the knights of Camelot and Solas an Iae, along with the awoken Arthur, Uther and King Golau, and Guinevere and Merlin stood respectfully watching the boat make it's sad lament across the still clear water. One of the archers from Solas an Iae lit an arrow in a flaming torch and shot it high into the air where it landed on the boat and it was set alight. They watched as the flames rose into the clear blue sky and the boat sailed on, along with the burning body of Princess Tylluan.


	32. Chapter 32 - A bouquet of Roses

**Chapter 32. - A bouquet of Roses.**

Guinevere entered her home after a long day of work. It was hard to pretend to be able to trust Morgana. As she moved over to the table she spotted a bouquet of roses lying on the table. White, red, pink, yellow roses. Guinevere picked them up and smelt them, they smelt wonderful. The only place these could have been collected is in the Royal gardens as she stood there breathing in the scent of the roses, a strong pair of arms slipped round her waist embracing her. She smiled lovingly and turned round to face him. Arthur kissed her passionately the moment she had turned round. She giggled as he kissed her multiple times on her forehead, her lips, and her cheeks. "Arthur." she smiled. "What a lovely gesture."

"They are also to say I'm sorry. For the events of the past week." he said.

"You're not to blame." she murmured as she stretched up on her toes to kiss him, holding his face in her hands. He pulled her onto his feet and they stood there, enveloped in their own wonderful beautiful little world, which shone brighter than had ever before.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Arthur and Guinevere were sitting in the hall with Uther sitting at the opposite end of the table. They were supposed to be talking over Arthur's feelings for Guinevere but so far things had gone as planned. "Arthur. I will not allow you to marry a serving girl." Uther said with suppressed rage in his voice.

"Then I will leave Camelot and take Guinevere with me. Why can't you just be happy for me and move on?!" Arthur retaliated. Uther sighed and shook his head. He didn't understand what his son's fascination with this girl was all about. As if sensing his father's next question, Arthur said, "I love Guinevere, always have done always will do. With all my heart." Arthur kissed Guinevere passionately on the lips.

Suddenly Uther felt as though he had realised what he had been totally oblivious to all these years. '**_With all my heart.' _**the words echoed in his head, of course! Those were the same words he had said to Ygraine. Uther smiled as he looked at the young pair. He stood and left the room, he had great plans.

The ceremony hall was decked out in a silk red carpet and pink and red roses were lining the carpet as it spread up the hall to the four thrones that stood at the top of the hall. Uther sat in one and Morgana in another, as Arthur stood and watched as a fanfare played the whole of Camelot turned to face the door. A figure dressed in a lilac gown walked up the hall on the silken carpet. The audience lined along the hall bowed as she passed.

The figure reached the top of the hall and looked at Arthur lovingly. She knelt down on the cushion placed on a step, as Arthur stepped forward. Her curly black hair spilled down her back like waves. Geoffrey of Monmouth stepped forward with a crown on a silken cushion; Arthur took the crown in his hands and held it above the woman's head. "By the power vested in me, I crown you Guinevere, Princess of Camelot." he called as he placed the crown down on Guinevere's head. She stood and took Arthur's offered hand and held it as she climbed the last step and stood beside him, gazing into his sky blue eyes. She smiled as he lent in to kiss her. The hall erupted in cheers and applause. Arthur and Guinevere broke apart and sat down on the two remaining thrones. No one but Guinevere, however, noticed the hatred showing on Morgana's face and feigned respect and happiness.

**_The End._**

**A/N: That's it. The story is finished I hope you have enjoyed it and love Arwen as much as I do. I left on a cliff-hanger so that I could make a sequel. What do you think? I hope you have enjoyed it. :D **


End file.
